A Penny for My Love
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Roman has managed to talk to his two "coworkers" Neo and Junior on a plan to kidnap someone. None of them really specialize in that area but what the heck, why not? Once Roman flips through his giant binder of potential hostages, they come across Penny Polendina's photo and decide she's one they would kidnap but nothing plays out the way they wanted. RomanxPenny AU
1. You Want to Kidnap Someone?

_**Hello everyone! I had planned to release this over a week ago and a lot had happened to where the drive to write or do anything was kind of gone. I apologize though.**_

 _ **The title of my story and ship was Amethystlover02 idea. Since it is new territory for me with using RomanxPenny it might take longer to pull out chapters. RubyxRoman is my usual ship though I am sure most of you already know that! I hope you enjoy!**_

"You... You want us to kidnap someone?" Neo asked looking rather bored with the idea.

Junior shook his head, "I don't think that is the best idea... It's like you're begging every single huntsmen and police officer to chase us."

"I agree. Are you bored? Have you lost your freaking mind?"

Roman put out his cigar.

"I want to take someone more high profile. To get more leverage."

Junior set his beer down and scooted backwards in his chair.

"I'm out."

Roman glared at him. Neo stood up and finished off her beer.

"Me too. I'm all for killing without leaving evidence but this is a live person. I don't want to be a babysitter."

Roman scoffed at their disappointing statements.

"Why are we doing this for leverage? The Vale underground is ours already."

Roman cleared his throat and ignored Neo's question.

"I already compiled a list of possible hostages."

He slammed down a three inch thick binder.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Junior asked.

"Very."

"Alright... Is Ruby Rose part of that list?" Neo asked, "Any of them? Because if they are I'm not doing it. I will quit and move."

"They've been after us for two years already."

"Team RWBY and team JNPR are off limits."

Junior sighed with relief. The look on Neo's face said she was still undecided as was he. Roman always came up with insane things to do and now he wants to kidnap? That wasn't exactly their thing.

"Come on guys! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I think I need something stronger than beer," she said.

Neo skipped through Junior's kitchen into the living room. Both men could hear her digging through his liquor cabinet.

"I found it!" she called.

"Dammit Neo! You drank all my tequila last time! Save me some!"

She sauntered back into the kitchen with two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"I'm sharing this time."

Neo poured two shots and started drinking from the bottle. After a minute she put the bottle down.

"You can speak now."

"It's a wonder your liver hasn't melted."

"I'm losing patience here!" she yelled.

"OK, ok. Let's go through."

They spent an hour going through the binder.

"That one looks dumb."

Roman arched ah eyebrow.

"She's insanely strong. She's the one with the swords."

Neo shrugged.

"I wasn't there when they went for the warehouse," she said, "Explain to me what happened."

Roman went on for twenty minutes. Junior and Neo continued taking shots.

"She's like nineteen now?" Roman asked aloud without looking in the binder.

"She doesn't have a birthdate in here. Her bobbed hair makes her look like a child."

"We are looking for someone to kidnap, not critazite their clothing."

"She might be strong but she looks dumb," Neo said, "She looks like she would be the easiest to get in my opinion."

Junior pulled the binder and stared at her picture.

"Is this recent?" he asked.

Roman shrugged, "It was on the black web. I paid money for it."

"She lives in Atlas."

Roman looked at Neo, "I want you to find out her habits and see where she's at."

"I can do that."

Roman grinned at Junior, "Where's your ladies at? I would love to question them."

The club owner rolled his eyes and picked up his scroll. He waited a few seconds while eyeballing his friend.

"No answer."

Roman stood up and grabbed his binder.

"Is it agreed we are OK with this?"

They nodded.

"She's friends with Ruby."

Roman shrugged.

"I don't see the problem. If the girl lives in Atlas and visits regularly here, then she could get lost in between."

Neo shrugged and left.

"You're an idiot."

"You always say that but I always come through don't I?"

Junior nodded hesitantly.

"If you need me I'll be at your bar getting drunk."

"You mean feeling up my bodyguards?"

"No, no. They have useful information."

X

X

Neo watched the streets. She had learned the girl they were after was actually in Vale at that moment. She had learned some unsettling information like General James Ironwood basically was her shadow. She had no intention of calling and letting Roman know.

If he failed, she was going to watch him burn. Roman's requests were getting out of control lately.

 _Fucking idiot. I asked the shadiest motherfuckers out here and barely learned a thing. She could be anywhere. There's so many red heads it's unreal._

She looked around to see a hot dog stand and a milkshake stand. Neo shrugged and hit the hot dog stand first.

"Shouldn't you be at home doing homework?"

Neo cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Your a kid. Go home."

Neo reached in the back of her pants and pulled out a pink and white gun pointing it in the man's face.

"I'm twenty one asshole. I want a hot dog."

The color drained from his face. He made her food the way she wanted. Neo paid him and headed for the milkshake stand. The hot dog man closed all his stuff and left. Neo grinned feeling proud of herself.

 _Jackass._

She sat on the bench watching as people walked by.

 _The most noticeable thing about her was her eyes. Her eyes glow like a computer green screen. It's so weird... I don't even remember ever seeing her... Probably because she doesn't stand out._

Neo finished off her hot dog and looked to the right to see a tall, thin woman coming her direction. She didn't think anything of it until she saw her eyes. It was the same bright, neon green that Penny had. Neo's jaw dropped open once she realized who it was. She looked nothing like her picture.

 _Oh my god... Roman's Intel was really, really off. She's stunning!_

Penny Polendina was no longer that childish looking kid in her picture. Her hair was to her hips before it started twirling in long spirals. She had freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was smiling and minding her own business. She looked like she was extremely approachable.

She was almost down the street turning the corner when Neo remembered what she was supposed to do. She left her milkshake on the bench and took off after Penny. Penny was already lost in a sea of people. The shorter woman looked around frantically becoming more angry at herself for getting distracted.

 _Damnit, she had to go down the busiest street. That's what I get for gawking at her like I had never seen another female in my life-_

BAM!

Neo hit something hard and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Penny standing there.

 _I think I busted my lip. What the hell is she made of?_

"Are you ok?" Penny asked crouching down.

"I'm fine. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you lost little girl?"

Neo's eye twitched and she looked upward. Penny looked like she was really concerned.

"I'm older than you."

Penny looked at her like she didn't understand what was going on.

"Are Penny Polendina?" Neo asked.

"Y-yea."

Neo grinned, "I would like you to come with me."

Penny shrugged, "Ok."

X

X

"She's taking forever. I wonder where the hell she is? She hasn't even messaged me."

Roman looked at his scroll with a worried look on his face.

 _This isn't like her. I wonder if she ran into problems with the police or she just couldn't find that girl._

Roman got up and walked around the table. He grabbed his scroll again to look. She definitely didn't message him. He pressed her picture to give her a call when the door to the house swung open. He watched as Neo walked through with a smug look on her face.

"Did you get anywhere?"

"Oh, I did."

She let out a cackle and he looked lost by the cockiness she was displaying.

"Penny, you can come in."

"You found her?!" Roman asked looking slightly shocked.

Roman was waiting to see a short girl with an orange bob and a bow in her hair. Instead, he got the opposite. The tall and thin Penny walked in. She had an innocent look to her and she didn't look like she was alarmed in any way. She offered Roman a heart warming smile and waved to him. He opened his mouth and shut it.

He made a face like he wanted to ask if it was really her but Neo nodded seeing the look on his face.

"Oh, don't worry. It's her. I asked her and she told yes."

Roman had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life.

 _Wow._


	2. What Do We Do Now?

Roman got up and smoothed out his red shirt. He had decided to look more casual and now, he felt like he was under dressed to see someone like Penny Polendina.

"Nice to meet. My name is Roman Torchwick."

Neo's mouth dropped open. She was completely dumbfounded by what was occurring in front of her.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"Can I ask why you guys brought me here?" Penny asked looking around.

She didn't show any fear what so ever, but she looked confused.

"I... I um..."

"Hey, I heard you kidnapped her already Neo."

Junior walked through the door. Penny turned around to look at Junior. His heart skipped a beat when he looked into her eyes.

"Um... Who is she? I didn't know we got a new partner."

"My name is Penny. Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand to the tall man.

"You're Penny?"

She nodded.

"Nice to meet you too," Junior said staring.

"Wow, you two have drool going down your chins."

Neo grabbed Penny's arm and dragged her into the next room.

"You two can decide what we do from here. I'm tying her to the chair."

"WAIT!" Roman yelled.

Neo and Penny stopped to look at him as he ran in to stop them.

"That... that might hurt her..."

"You're kidding me right now, right?"

Roman cleared his throat.

"Penny... Do you want some water?" he asked.

"Um, no thank you."

"Can I ask what the fuck you are doing?" Neo hissed, "I didn't go through all this to just grab you a girlfriend fool. What are we going to do?"

"Penny, can you sit there? My friend and I will be right back."

She nodded and plopped down on the couch to wait for their return. Neo stormed back into his kitchen with a pissed off look on her face. Junior was sitting at the table just as baffled as Roman upon seeing the woman. Roman sat down and she slapped the back of his head.

"Are you freaking dense? Is your dick doing all the talking and thinking right now!?" she yelled.

"I don't understand myself... My source was always reliable. She looks nothing like a kid..."

"I noticed that when I saw her. Tell me you have some kind of plan or I will kill her myself. I am not going to get caught because you wanna act stupid."

"Give me a few days to work out the details."

Neo rubbed her face and groaned.

"I thought you had idea of what you wanted! I just nabbed some bitch off the street and you think she is going to just hang around?"

"She doesn't seem to mind."

Roman and Neo peeked in at her. Penny sat on the couch still as can be. She saw them look at her and she waved giving them a big smile. They waved back giving her weird smiles and returned to their conversation.

"I swear I will kill her Roman. I won't be doing this for you just because you don't know what you're doing. I joined up with you to make money and retire before I hit forty on a sandy beach and pina coladas under the sun."

"Alright, alright. Get some info on her parents and where she is from exactly. I think getting money would be the best choice."

"You said you wanted leverage."

"Oh."

Roman bit his lip.

"Forget it. I'm going out for a while."

Neo changed her appearance in the blink of an eye and she left. Roman walked back into the room where Penny was sitting.

"Is everything ok?" she asked sincerely.

"Kind of."

"Can I help in any way?"

Roman shook his head.

"Why am I here?" Penny asked, "All she said was if I could go with her."

"We have reasons but now that you're here, you can't call anyone. Can I have your scroll?"

Penny made a face like she was confused.

"Not even my father?"

"No. No one."

"Alright."

X

X

The next morning Neo returned home. She closed the door behind her trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head from the massive hangover she had. She walked into the living room to see Penny was lying on the couch with her eyes closed. Neo rubbed her eyes wondering if she was thinking she saw something weird.

Penny didn't look like she was breathing.

Neo ran over to her and shook her. Penny's eyes flew open. She stared at Neo with a confused look on her face. Fear melted away and she sighed. She sat down on the ouch beside of the kidnapped woman.

 _I swear she wasn't breathing. Maybe I'm seeing shit with this massive headache._

"Are you ok? You look sick."

Neo laid back on the couch.

"My head hurts and I feel like I want to vomit."

"Oh."

Penny got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. She went through all of the cabinets until she found some headache relief medicine. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed into the living room. Neo looked like she was still in some discomfort. Penny tapped her leg.

"Huh?"

"I have some medicine and some water."

"What?" Neo said.

"I brought you some water and medicine."

Neo opened her eyes staring at the woman.

"Why would you do that?"

Penny shrugged.

"I was just being nice. I figured you needed help."

Neo took the things out of her hand.

"Um, thank you."

Penny sat down beside of her.

"You do realize we kidnapped you right?" Neo asked.

Penny shrugged.

"I understood once Roman took away my scroll. Why would you want to kidnap me of all people? I don't know what you want from me. Why am I here?"

Neo shrugged next, "Honestly he couldn't answer me."

"Well, if you're tired, take a nap."

Neo arched an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you trying to run off?"

Penny blinked, "I haven't tried running off."

"We don't bother you?"

She shrugged, "About ninety percent of my time is being supervised. I don't mind the fact I'm away from Uncle James and Father."

"You're weird."

Penny smiled and nodded, "I hear that a lot."

"You talk weird too. You seem so correct in the way you talk. Did you learn things from a computer or something?"

"N-no."

Neo laid back and sank into the couch further.

"If you want to stay willingly, I will nap then."

"OK."

Penny flipped through the channels while Neo snored away beside of her. Father didn't let her watch TV so the experience was fun. James would let her watch innocent things once in a while but it would be months before she saw anything. Neo stirred a little and curled up into a ball like she was cold.

Penny got up and found a blanket in the hallway closet. She never really experienced temperature problems so it was hard to tell what was too cold. Everyone seemed different like Ruby loved the snow and Yang enjoyed the summer.

She covered Neo up and returned to the TV flipping through the channels until she came upon a show with a beautiful woman on the screen.

"I wonder what this is."

A handsome man appeared on the TV next and the woman pulled off her shirt. Penny covered her mouth in shock. She had never seen a woman without her shirt on.

 _Oh my._

Penny was so sunk in her thoughts watching the adult action unfold before her that she never heard Roman come into the living room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were busy."

Penny jumped and changed the channel. She had a shameful expression on her face.

"Sorry. I just landed on this channel."

Roman shrugged, "It's ok. It's human nature to be curious."

Penny said nothing as he looked down at Neo.

"What happened with her?"

"She felt sick. She has a headache."

He groaned and shook his head.

"Hungover again."

She said nothing as she looked over at the small figure on the couch.

"She complained about babysitting you but instead you're taking care of her."

"It doesn't bother me."

Roman gave Penny a smirk.

 _Creeeaaakkkk_

The front door opened making Roman turn around.

 _ **Thedock.j2: I laughed when I saw your review lol **_

_**Pick Your Poison RWBY or MHA:** **Thank you so much! I really do enjoy all the writing I do and I'm glad you enjoy reading it! I agree, I like the weirder ships that seem almost impossible or impossible all together. It's always a great bonus when there's good fanfiction or fan art.**_

 _ **Amethystlover02:** **I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy the rest of it too!**_

 _ **Cipher111996:** **lol I hope to update 2-3 times a week but right now it'll be the once a week.**_

 _ **I finally uploaded the cover for this story. It looks like it got cut off slightly. There's one of Penny's swords stuck in the pumpkin that has Roman's emblem on it. I had forgotten it until the other day. I didn't know what else to put as the cover picture but then I came up with that. I'm not super great at drawing characters but objects are no problem for me usually.**_

 _ **See you next weekend everyone!**_


	3. The Search for Penny

"Hei? What are you doing here?" Roman asked, "I wasn't supposed to see you until later."

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"We have a very big problem."

Roman looked back at Penny who sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"How big?"

Hei looked extremely serious but it was hard to say since he looked like that most of the time.

"Atlas big."

Roman turned to look at Neo. She was still asleep and hadn't moved from her spot.

"Alright. Penny, I'll be back."

She nodded watching the two men leave to the next room.

"Ok, what happened?" Roman asked.

"There was a missing person report on our guest over there."

"It hasn't been forty eight hours yet."

"I know but rumor is that James Ironwood is already looking for her."

"Can you trust this source?" Roman asked.

"It's from Fall."

Roman groaned.

"Anytime you tell me it's from Fall, I know it's right. That bitch knows everything that goes on in this city."

"Sorry. I just like to be sure."

"I don't mind. Her gang is below us but I trust her."

"What should we do?" Junior asked, "Do you have any idea what you want to do with her?"

"I think we should ask for a clean slate and money. What do you think?"

"I have nothing to gain from that."

Roman nodded and looked down the black tile to his kitchen. Junior had ways of keeping himself clean of any blame. He always makes sure he has no one watching him. That was one of the reasons he was a great friend and asset. Roman could get anything he wanted with him.

"What did you have in mind?"

Hei looked like he had to think about it.

"You need more time?"

He nodded.

"I plan on keeping her for a while anyways. Desperate people do dumb shit."

"How is she settling in? She doesn't seem like the type to cause you any problems."

Roman shrugged, "I just walked in on her watching an adult movie."

Hei's mouth opened but no sound came out.

"She looked like she had no idea what was happening. She looked rather clueless."

"Hm, maybe that explains a lot. She seems rather innocent."

"Honestly, I think she doesn't go out much. She seems so... Naive?"

"What kind of nasty ass thoughts are you having now?" Junior asked.

"None at the moment. She seems to like sticking by Neo."

"I'm rather shocked. She's pretty fucking hot. That picture you had... they don't even seem to be the same person."

Roman nodded in agreement, "I was so shocked myself... Neo was mad at me. I had no idea what to do. I wasn't prepared for it."

"She doesn't look scared either."

"She's pretty quiet. It kind of freaks me out. I wonder if she just does what she's told or she's smart and looking for an opening."

The men peeked into the room to see Penny was now watching a cartoon with Grimm. She looked up at them and waved happily.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?" Junior asked.

"No. I don't really eat or drink much of anything."

The two men nodded and smiled then returned to their conversation.

"I wonder..."

"About?" Roman asked.

"You think that they will come marching in every house or you think they will lay low to find her?"

"Who?"

"Atlas."

Roman scratched his chin, "Have you seen the news?"

"No."

"Let me look on the Vale news letter online."

Roman sat the kitchen table while Junior grabbed them a couple beers. It was about nine in the morning but they were dealing with some dangerous business. They had a gorgeous woman in the other room. She had some relation to James Ironwood apparently. She also was pretty calm about being there.

"Nothing. Can you get a hold of Fall and ask her if it was public or through hushed whispers. Sometimes if it is military or police, they keep it really quiet. She has some ass on payroll?"

Junior nodded.

"Who is it?" Roman asked.

"She won't say. She has to protect her interest too. I don't blame her."

Roman nodded.

"What do we do?"

"You keep up with Fall. If we are mentioned in any way, we will move. If my name comes up then I don't want you near here. I know Melanie and Militia are criminal but keeping you out of trouble benefits us more."

"Of course."

"I wonder what I should do in the meantime."

"Are you gonna try and put the moves on her? She's years younger than you."

"I have no intentions to touch her at the moment. She seems... to spaced out."

X

X

"I understand sir..."

" _I told you I didn't want her going out alone and look what happens."_

"I know sir. You have every right to be mad. We will find her soon."

" _You better. If anyone finds out she's a high end android, we will have problems."_

"Understood sir."

 _Click!_

James shook his head. All his men were dressed like civilians trying to get information about Penny's whereabouts.

"Sir! I got some information from a lady. She said she saw Penny walked away with a short woman with long green hair and yellow eyes."

"That's all?"

"That was it, She said Penny didn't look alarmed or scared. She only remembered Penny because she looked like a super model."

 _Of course she wouldn't suspect anyone of being bad unless they hurt someone important to her._

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"We have Lisa Lavender contained."

The man groaned.

"Thank god. I wonder who tipped her off?"

James stared at the block that Penny was last seen on. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Mags!"

A woman dressed in Atlas military came running towards him.

"Yes, General Ironwood."

"Interview all of Penny's friends here in Vale."

"Do you have names sir?"

"Check out team RWBY at Beacon. Then the second team JNPR. Ruby Rose is high on that list to interview."

"Yes, sir."

James grabbed his scroll and dialed the headmaster of Beacon.

" _Hello James."_

"We have a slight situation."

" _Ah. About what?"_

"My student has gone missing."

" _Penny Polendina?"_

"Yea. How did you know?"

" _A guess. Only because you are calling me and it may have to do with one of my students."_

"It's a good guess."

" _Thank you."_

"Penny has gone missing. I don't need team RWBY coming into the investigation. If someone is holding her, they may run having more people on their tail."

" _I understand. Are you going to have them interviewed?"_

"Yes."

" _Alright. I will see what I can do."_

"Thanks Ozpin."

" _Good luck and let me know if you need any help. Have a good day."_

 _Click!_

"General Ironwood!"

"Yes?"

"We have a few reports of the same short woman."

James rubbed his face in annoyance.

X

X

Neo woke up around five in the afternoon with a blanket on her and dried drool on her cheek.

 _I slept hard. Hell... At least my headache is gone._

She looked up to see the spot Penny was sitting in was empty.

 _Fuck... Did she leave? Did Roman take her somewhere?_

Neo got off the couch and headed into her bedroom. Nothing was bothered at all. She walked into Roman's room and found no one was there.

"Roman?"

She listened carefully and heard laughing.

 _Sounds like it's coming from the backyard._

Neo threw open the back door to see Junior and Penny laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Neo yelled, "Having her out in the open is the dumbest thing you could do right now!"

"We are cooking out," Roman said.

Neo turned slightly to the left to see Roman standing there with an apron on.

"What the fuck Roman! Did you forget what is going on here?" she snapped turning red in the face.

Penny looked ashamed like she had done something wrong. She didn't ask for them to take her outside, they just did. She saw the look on Roman's face. He looked a little fearful of the smaller woman and her temper.

"Sorry... We were just having fun," Junior said.

Neo grabbed Penny's hand and took her back inside.

"I'm sorry," Penny said.

"It's not your fault they're idiots."

She forced Penny in the corner where a chair was at.

"Sit there. If you need to get up, let me know."

"Ok."

 _ **Gorsouul:** **Yea, I decided a chill Penny would be the best. Usually kidnappings are full of people trying to escape but I wanted a change of pace. I'm glad you like it!**_

 _ **Bmurd3rf4c3: Tuve que traducir tu opinión y creo que podría haber sido un poco mal, pero me alegro de tener tu atención. Espero que te guste ya que es un nuevo barco para mí. Lol**_

 _ **Sorry for not posting yesterday. My five year old has the flu and I've been in bed with her. Kids always want their moms. It wasn't the way I wanted to spend my birthday since we were supposed to do her birthday party that day but all I can ask for is she's feeling better! See everyone next weekend!**_


	4. Shopping Trip

A week had passed and Neo was still as cold as she was when Penny met her. Roman still tried his best to be nice to her whenever he could without Neo knowing. The strangest thing was, Penny didn't seem to remember Roman that night on the docks. She interacted with him like he never done anything wrong.

Roman had been tempted to ask her but he thought about what she had done then. He didn't want to take that chance and her destroy the house. Neo had some expensive clothes and jewelry and she might kill him if anything happens her stuff. His favorite thing was to watch Penny though.

Penny Polendina was a strange woman. She had a hard time interacting with Junior sometimes. She didn't understand some jokes. Her movements were almost awkward too. She almost seemed like a kid than an adult. Roman found this endearing about her.

She was gorgeous though. She looked like she could be the goddess of innocence.

"Roman?"

He shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Can I wash my hair?" Penny asked.

She smiled at him. Penny felt no threat from him in any way. The more time she spent with him it felt more like she just moved in and was getting to know her roommate better. She really wanted to tell her father she was fine but there was something so great about not having to be monitored constantly. She almost felt like she was free.

"Um, sure. Let me go to the store and buy you some. I don't think Neo would be ok if you used her stuff."

Penny nodded.

"Is there a certain kind you like to use?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"My father always bought mine. I never really got to go anywhere."

Roman raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hold on."

Roman went into his room and returned a few minutes later with a giant trunk of stuff. He really had no idea how kidnapping someone worked but Penny's appearance had him all twisted enough for him to do something crazy. Neo might even kill him if she found out. Roman prayed Penny wouldn't speak a word of it if Neo ever asked.

"I learned how to use make up and wigs to hide my regular appearance. You don't seem to mind sticking around here so I can take you out. Whatever you do though, don't leave my sight ok? We can't let people know who you are."

Penny nodded.

"Alright."

Roman let her pick a bright yellow wig that had three feet of hair. He braided up her hair and wrapped it around her head. She was lucky her hair was thinner than it looked. He got the wig on and it looked natural. He found a some thick dye that would lighten her eyebrows for a little bit so they didn't looks so orange.

He found a foundation that matched her skin tone but his hand hovered over her freckled cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked staring at him innocently.

His face turned pink and he looked at the carpet.

"I um... Your freckles are really cute. I didn't wanna cover them up."

Penny blinked. She never had anyone tell her she was cute in any way before. She grinned.

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

Roman looked at her to see the smile that made his heart skip a beat.

 _Fuck. Why couldn't she be a kid? This is making everything more difficult that it needs to be._

"I would be ok with covering them up. I can wash the make up off later, correct?" Penny asked.

He nodded.

"Alright. You seem eager to go out."

Roman started smearing the make up on her face and started blending it into her skin.

"I get to go shopping about twice a year. This will fun because it will be an extra day I can go."

He arched an eyebrow, "You aren't allowed to do things?"

"No, not really. I'm only allowed to do things with someone around me or with my friend Ruby. It's nice of you to take me out."

Roman smiled, "You're welcome."

"Do you have to change how you look too?" Penny asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yea."

"Oh, ok."

Roman colored her lips with a light pink lip gloss and gave her a light shimmery eye shadow. He colored her cheeks and put eyeliner on her. He felt slightly ashamed he could do all that but it was what he had to do so he wouldn't be noticed by other people. Oddly enough, it was why Hei's bodyguards liked him so much.

"All done."

Roman picked up a mirror and held it front of her face. Penny gasped.

"Is it ok?" he asked nervously.

"Yes! I look so pretty! I don' even recognize myself!"

"That's silly, you're beautiful without it."

Penny tore her eyes of her reflection and stared at him. Roman felt like he blanked out for a second. He never meant to say that out loud.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome," he said quietly and got up.

"Should I sit here and wait?"

Roman nodded, " I need ten minutes and we can go."

Roman left a note on the fridge that was lie about him taking Penny somewhere to hide her for a bit so he could out and they were out the door. Penny practically skipped down the sidewalk enjoying her new found freedom. He couldn't help but smile, feeling good that he had done something so nice for her. She looked happy to be out in the sunlight.

"You seem to be more cheerful than normal."

Penny looked back at him and grinned, "Yes! I feel like I'm free finally."

 _Shit, at this rate I will never get a ransom. I will feel like shit just trying to take her back home._

"What store are we going to?"

"The smaller of the two Vale Markets."

"Hm, I don't think I ever went to one of those."

They still had another three blocks to go and the crowds of people were getting denser. Without thinking anything of it, Penny grabbed his hand and held it. His face turned pink with embarrassment. She must not know what it looked like to other people. They reached the store pushing through the crowd and the doors opened up letting them in.

"Wow!"

Roman smiled and walked in next to her. She finally let go of his hand and walked ahead of him.

"Where is the shampoo and such?" Penny asked turning to him.

"Down that aisle," Roman answered pointing to the right.

The two of them walked to the health and beauty aisle. Penny couldn't believe the sight in front of her. There was at least fifty different shampoos and conditioners. She had no idea where to start and she didn't see the one her father normally bought her. She looked trying to decide which one she wanted.

"Normally Neo smells all of them before deciding," Roman whispered.

"I can smell them all?"

Roman forced a smile because he really didn't want to stand there for twenty minutes smelling shampoo but whatever she wanted. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Sure."

"Do you have a favorite?" Penny asked.

Roman shook his head, "I use the three in one men's body wash. As long as I smell clean and not like sweat, I'm good."

Penny didn't say anything. She looked away and stared at all the shampoo before her.

"You can pick one and just start smelling."

Penny nodded. She was built with olfactory senses which were almost as keen as a dog's. There was a lot of fruity smells and a few flowery ones. Roman looked like he was checking out the ones with a more ocean or clean smell than the more girly ones. She finally picked up a pink bottle and opened it up.

They spent thirty minutes smelling random bottles until she came across one that was green with pictures of coconuts and water drops on it. She picked it up and opened it. She could immediately smell the coconut and a hint of lime. She looked down the shelf to see several different products with the same smell and brand.

"What do you think of this one?" Penny asked.

Roman replaced the bottle he had picked up off the shelf. He walked over to her and she held up the bottle to his nose.

"Wow, that one does smell good."

"I was thinking so."

"Would you like that one?" Roman asked.

She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Is that ok?"

"Of course. Do you need anything else?"

She nodded and continued walking down the aisle. Penny grabbed a large bottle of the coconut conditioner with the same smell. She grabbed a body wash with an orange and strawberry smell then a bottle of almond and cherry smelling lotion. Roman watched as she looked at the back of each bottle.

He actually felt good about himself for taking her out. Roman knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way but he couldn't help it. Penny looked up at him at one point and gave him a big heartwarming smile. His heart fluttered a little bit and he smiled back like an idiot.

X

X

Roman and Penny walked through the door laughing and talking. It seemed like the house was still empty and Roman had nothing to worry about. Penny headed for the bathroom with her grocery bag full of showering products. She messed with the knobs trying to figure out the temperature. Even with her being an artificial human, she hated cold water.

"Hm... I wonder how to work this? The one at Father's house it just a button."

She managed to figure it out after a few more tries and got the shower water hot.

 _Finally. Father said I need to wash off at least three to four times a week. I don't my skin to get rough and need repairs so soon. At least I have my repair kit just in case._

Roman walked passed the bathroom hearing the shower going. His mind was swirling in thoughts. What was he going to do? What kind of sick person was he? He needed some way to distance himself from her but it was hard. She didn't seem like she was flirting with him on purpose but she was affecting him all kinds of ways.

Forty minutes passed.

"Roman?"

He got up from the couch and walked to the beginning of the hallway.

"Yea?"

"Can you help me?"

He swallowed hard.

"With... With what?" he asked nervously but he was excited.

 _I'm a fucking pervert. She's making it hard to distance myself._

"Can you put some lotion on my back?" Penny asked, "You don't have a lotion brush."

Roman nodded and walked down the hallway.

 _This can't be happening. This is like a bad plot line to a bad porno._

"What's the problem?"

"I can't reach my back. You don't have to use a lot of lotion but can you rub it into my back? I got everything else already."

Penny looked back at him innocently.

"Alright."

Roman felt like he couldn't breathe well once he squeezed the lotion bottle. He placed his hand on Penny's back and started rubbing the lotion into her skin. She shivered slightly and he felt his pants getting tight. Whatever self restraint he had left was hanging on by a thread. He was glad she held her towel on around her bottom and her breasts.

"Thank you."

Roman nodded. It was one of the worst five minutes of his life because he was trying to keep it at kidnapping. He left the bathroom and returned to his place on the couch.

 _Fuck man. I wonder if she knew what she was doing._

After a few minutes, Penny returned to the living room with towel dried hair. She was dressed in one of Neo's night gowns and a pair of her shorts, though the nightgown was more of shirt on her than Neo. She had a brush in her hand with a hopeless look on her face. The front door swung open and Neo walked in carrying shopping bags. She looked at Penny's messy wet hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was going to ask Roman to brush my hair."

Neo arched an eyebrow.

"He's a man, he can't brush hair."

Roman came around the corner, "It couldn't be that hard."

Neo rolled her eyes and thrust the bags into Roman's arms.

"Put these in my room. Penny, I'll brush your hair. I'll get my detangler to help you out. Your hair looks like it could tangle easily. Sit at the kitchen table while I get my things."

Neo went through combing and brushing out Penny's long hair. It took her over twenty minutes to brush it out and then another forty to dry. It stayed straight for a while but started to curl at the ends naturally. Penny sat there still as can be through the whole process. Neo sat down and stared at her handy work on the woman's long hair.

"Thank you Neo."

"Your welcome."

Penny smiled. Neo wasn't as mean as she made herself to seem like.

 _ **Cipher111996:** **I hope that's a good thing!**_

 _ **Hello everyone! I took a look at chapter four and decided it would suit Valentine's Day somewhat and decided to give you this chapter as a Valentine's present. I'll still post on Saturday too.**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	5. A Little About Me

The second week at being kidnapped was uneventful. Penny behaved but she didn't really feel like she was being held against her will. She had been watching a lot more TV and watching the human interaction. She had learned about sadness and happiness. A lot of different things made people happy and a lot of strange things made people sad.

Neo had noticed how enthralled Penny was by the TV so it made it easy to leave her by herself to go anywhere if she wanted. Roman would leave only if Neo was there. Junior had been keeping his distance from them just in case the police found out anything about them taking Penny. They had to be extra safe.

She had noticed how close her friend had gotten to Penny. Roman was sitting close to her making her laugh or having her in awe of anything he said. Neo did her best to chalk it up to the fact that Penny was a sheltered girl and she was enjoying her time away from home. She saw the way Roman was looking at the young woman.

It was making the situation more dangerous than it needed to be.

More concerning, Neo had noticed that Penny herself was strange. She never saw her eat. She never smelled like body odor and she showered every three days without fail. She seemed unfazed by the situation she was in but it was still strange for anyone to be this calm. The fact that she was befriending Roman when he was supposed to be one of her captors...

It was all around weird.

Neo walked into the living room to see Penny sitting there. She was watching Tv like she always was. She ripped her eyes away from her show to look up at the short woman. Penny saw the disgusted look on Neo's face and she lowered her eyes immediately. She knew she didn't like her.

"Get dressed. We are going out."

"Is it ok going out like I am? What if someone is looking for me?"

Neo wrinkled her nose.

 _I wish I could just get rid of her. It would be better to walk her out in public as she is and get rid of her._

"Neo?"

"Let me get the trunk."

Neo didn't take too much to disguise her like Roman did but it was hard to tell it was Penny with the brown hair. Neo hid her freckles and gave her blue eye shadow with clear lip gloss. Penny dressed in a pair of Roman's pants which were a little baggy but she wore a belt with them. She wore one of Neo's tops which was more of a belly shirt making Penny almost look like a hippie.

Neo left a note and they headed out on the streets. Penny looked at everything with extreme interest. The older woman was getting more annoyed with her by the minute. Neo picked out clothes for her so she would have her own. She threw them at Penny who just laughed.

She swiped her card and gave Penny all six bags to carry on her own and she seemed fine with carrying everything. They were making their way through a back alley which barely had too much traffic. She watched as Neo changed her hair and eye color. She was just making sure no one could place just one looking person with Penny.

"Neo... Can I ask you a question?"

"If you want too."

"Why don't you like me?"

Neo turned slightly and gave her a look.

"I'm not supposed to like you. Don't you understand what we are doing here?" she snapped.

Penny nodded.

"Are you just nodding? Or do you really understand?"

"I understand."

"What is it that you understand exactly?" Neo asked stepping towards her, "Explain it to me so I get it."

"You picked me off the street. I don't know why because you haven't asked for any ransom. I don't get treated badly. I have more freedom with you and Roman then I do at home. I don't mind just sitting there watching TV."

Neo rubbed her face with an annoyed sigh coming from her lips.

They made it out of the alley way and through the walk way to the other side. The two women made their way silently to the deserted road towards their house. Neo stopped and looked down at her shoe for a second seeing her shoe lace was untied. She was in the grass on the other side but it didn't matter.

A car came swerving out of no where faster than it should be towards them. Neo barely looked up when shopping bags were thrown at her face. Penny jumped out in front of her and the short woman screamed. A loud screech and the scrapping of metal was heard. Smoke filled the air and a loud thunk sounded it hit the ground.

"Are you ok?"

Neo nodded slowly.

"Get up. We better go."

Neo stood up with her legs shaking. She looked at Penny's right hand and it was black. She saw metal and a few wires hanging out of her hand. Penny tried to hide it and grabbed the bags.

"Come on."

Neo looked at the car to see the drunk guy was shocked as he watched them walk away.

The two women hurried home and Neo shut the door behind them. Penny dropped the bags on the kitchen floor and walked away from her. Neo followed behind her into the living room where she digging through the clothes she was wearing the day she came there. She pulled out a small box.

"What just happened there?" Neo asked.

"I saved you from that car."

"No, I saw that. How could a human do that? I saw your hand. Did you lose your arm in an accident or something?"

"N-no."

"Then what's wrong with your hand?" Neo yelled.

Penny looked back at her with an upset look on her face. The whites of her eyes were grayish looking. Some blackish looking liquid came from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What the fuck!"

"Stop ok! No one was supposed to know ok?! Only Ruby and my family know. I'm... I'm an android."

Penny wiped her face of the liquid staining her face.

"What- what?"

Neo collapsed onto the floor. She watched as Penny struggled to fix her hand.

 _This whole time... She could've just escaped. She could kill us without much effort if she wanted. I had no idea she... It explains why she's so weird._

"You can't tell anyone."

Penny's hand looked normal as she turned. Her eyes looked fearful as she stared down at Neo.

"What? We can't keep you here! You're probably some high grade military machine-

"No!" she yelled, "I am my own person. I am not some killing machine!"

Penny looked devastated.

 _What the hell do I do? I don't understand... What the fuck is going on? We can't handle this... This might be worse than kidnapping a live person..._

"Neo."

She finally stood up and brushed her clothes off, She had grass and dirt on her.

"Please don't say anything. I will do whatever you want!"

"You could just leave whenever you want. Why haven't you?"

"I can... I just want to stay."

"What?"

"Hey Neo!"

Roman closed the front door.

"Neo?" he called again.

 _That's weird. I wonder why it's so quiet._

He walked into the living room to see the two women in there with weird looks on their faces.

"Um, is everything ok?" Roman asked.

Neo's head snapped to the side. Roman arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"YOU ASS!" she screamed.

Roman looked lost and pointed at himself, "M-me?"

"YES! I'm going to my room! Don't bother me!" Neo screamed.

She got up and ran into her bedroom. She slammed the door so hard the house shook. Roman's eyes were wide like saucers and he looked at Penny.

"I... I am angry too! Where can I be angry by myself?!" Penny cried forcing an angry expression on her face,

Roman was in shock.

 _What the hell did I do?_

"You... You can use my room, Penny."

"Ok!"

Penny grabbed her things and stomped down the hall into his room. He heard the door slam shut but not like the way Neo did. Roman sat onto the couch.

 _What the fuck did I do? Why are they both angry?_

 _X_

 _X_

Neo hadn't left her room. She had a bathroom and mini fridge anyways so she was set for at least another day. Her head was swimming in thoughts. She had no idea what to do now. She knew for sure she wanted to let Penny loose but that would require her explaining why she did it to Roman and Junior.  
Penny wasn't even human but she felt horrible. The thought of selling out her secret made her feel sick to her stomach. The android was nothing to her but Penny didn't seem like some robot. She was so mellow and she didn't even seem the type to harm a fly. She was a simple person who allowed herself to be captured on purpose to get a break from the rule filled life she had.

 _I don't know how to feel about this. She isn't a horrible hostage._

"Neo?"

Neo jumped hearing someone call her name close to her door.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can I come in? It's Penny."

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yeah."

The door knob turned and the door was opened slowly. Penny poked her head in giving Neo a nervous smile.

"What do you want?" the small woman snarled.

"I want to talk to you. Roman is kind of confused why both of us were mad at him."

Neo blinked.

"I pretended to be mad. I didn't know what else to do. I'm not a good liar."

Penny closed the door softly.

"You fooled us. We would have no idea you are _that._ "

"Who I am personally isn't a lie. I've always been like this. I was actually quite disappointing to some of the generals of Atlas but my father was quite proud of me."

"How though? Roman said he saw you fight with multiple swords."

Penny nodded, "I know. I remember."

She sat on the end of Neo's bed.

"My aura isn't my own. Some of it was manufactured but most of it was given to me."

"Who did it belong too? Did they kill someone?" Neo asked.

Penny shook her head.

"No. Years ago, my father had a sister. Her name was Phlox. Their mother was fond of flowers and stumbled upon orange Phlox one day and said it was the prettiest flower she had ever seen. When Phlox was born, she had orange hair and green eyes. Even as innocent as Phlox was... She was born with multiple deficiencies in her genes. Her and my father were fifteen years apart.

"Once Phlox became five, my father became a great scientist. He did everything in his power to heal her and could find nothing. When she became ten, their mother died. He did everything he could to keep her alive but it was becoming more painful for her to stay here in this world. He did something no one else had ever done... He harvested her aura."

Neo didn't say anything.

"Despite being sick, Phlox was powerful and she could fight. Once she hit fifteen, she was losing herself faster. Her aura was the thing that kept her alive. Her semblance was strange too. She could control objects around her and her favorite was a black and green sword. My father asked her permission to take her aura when she passed... She agreed. Only days shy of her sixteenth birthday, Phlox passed away.

"I was created twenty years ago until about ten ago I managed to function on my own. I was just a metal skeleton. I told my father I wanted orange hair and bright green eyes. He asked me if he could name me Penny and I agreed. He let me pick out how I wanted to look as a child, teenager and adult. He said I looked like Phlox."

Penny wiped at her eyes.

"I never told anyone this story."

"That's very sad."

Penny nodded.

"I didn't tell my father but I retained some of Phlox's memories. I can feel some of her feelings when certain things happen. I keep a photo of her in my bag. I feel like Phlox is still alive in me and she gets happy seeing herself. I know I am me but I feel her too. I wish I was a lot like her though... I'm too shy and I'm weird. She was the type to speak her mind."

"Then why don't you?" Neo asked, "It's not that hard."

Penny smiled.

"I don't like hurting people's feelings. Which is why I don't tell my father anything."

Penny reached in her pocket of her pants and handed over the photo to Neo.

"I don't mind you looking."

Neo's eyes widened. Penny looked exactly as the girl in the photo. The one in the photo had short hair but the color of the hair was the same and the photo had a warmer shade of green eyes. The girl in the photo had dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale like she was sick. Neo felt her eyes starting to water up.

"You chose to look like her?" she asked quietly.

"Yea. I felt like it was me though."

"Are you trying to change my mind?" Neo asked.

"Somewhat. Also... If you decide you don't want me here then... I can go and I know you won't tell anyone. I finally feel free. I kept everything in for so long. I'm glad to tell someone."

"How are you going to keep your secret from your boyfriend?" Neo asked giving her a weird look.

"Boyfriend? I don't have one of those."

"Never mind."

"What are you going to tell Roman?"

"The truth."

Penny looked shocked.

"He keeps hitting on you and you haven't noticed once have you?"

"What is that?" she asked.

"He likes you."

"Like me? Like me like what?" Penny asked.

"He thinks your hot."

Penny scratched her head, "You mean like love movies?"

Neo nodded.

"What? I don't think that. He doesn't look like that to me. I mean..."

"His whole demeanor changes when it comes to you."

"Oh. Can you show me? I promise to pay attention."

Neo grinned evilly, "Oh yea. Let's go to the kitchen."

 _ **cipher111996:** **I'm glad you love it! I'm always down to try a new ship and it's quite interesting. Unfortunately there isn't really any fanfics of them together so it was a great opportunity once I thought about it.**_

 _ **You can thank Amethystlover02 for the story and ship!**_

 _ **I plan on throwing some random curve balls here and there. Since none of us have any real good idea how Penny came to be, I had to think about it. So, of course I thought about Amber and Pyrrha and went with that idea. Also, how else would I reveal that Penny was an android? Why not have a car try to run over Neo lol Like the truck with Ruby.**_

 _ **Some of you may wonder why I haven't had Ruby make much of an appearance... I wanted Penny to have her own experience with Roman without being influenced by her friend and team RWBY. Since in my story Penny hadn't experienced much of life, this is her chance to do so.**_

 _ **Have a great Saturday everyone!**_


	6. Crushing

Roman sat at the kitchen reading his paper. He had been stressed since the moment both women in the house were angry. He couldn't figure out why both of them were so angry and he hadn't gotten a read on Penny yet. For all he knew, Neo could be mad about something he did three weeks ago and she would bring it up now instead of then.

Roman looked back at the kitchen sink. He was thawing out bacon to make some brinner. Neo had refused to come out. She ate like a bird and it would be a week sometimes before she would talk to him when she was really angry. He heard the floor creak making his head turn around quickly.

There stood Neo with Penny cowering behind her.

"What did I do?" Roman asked.

"You took her out, didn't you?" Neo snapped.

He swallowed hard.

"What are you saying?" he asked nervously with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't do something stupid like that."

"Penny already told me the truth."

"OH."

His eyes flickered to the tall, slender woman who looked slightly terrified.

 _Damnit. It isn't her fault. Neo has her ways of getting people to talk._

"You didn't hurt her... did you?"

Penny stood straight up. The look on her face was priceless.

"What?" Neo asked, "Does that matter if I did or not?"

"Well... yes."

Neo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"She is a hostage, not a house guest."

Roman's face lit up bright pink and hid his face behind his paper.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Neo stomped over and ripped the paper out of his hands.

"She swears you two only went out for shampoo and body wash. Is that all?"

Roman nodded quickly. She studied him for a minute.

"Ok."

"Is everything ok now?" Penny asked quietly.

Neo nodded, " Sit down."

She sat as close as she could by Roman. He smiled at her.

 _He does like me. I haven't been kidnapped before but I would assume that the captors don't flirt with their hostages._

Neo grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped it open. She sat down at the far end of the table away from them.

"Roman?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny?"

"Do you like me?"

Neo started choking on her beer. Roman's face started turning a different color. He was so embarrassed he wanted to die.

 _What the hell has Neo been telling her?! That bitch!_

"What would give you that idea?" he asked.

"Your face says it all. I watched enough movies to know."

Neo started drinking slowly. She had no idea that Penny wasn't to blurt it out but she wasn't very subtle.

"Did Neo tell you a bunch of crap?"

Penny shook her head.

The room went silent. Penny covered her mouth and looked away. She couldn't help but smile.

X

X

"George, did you want to see me?" James said opening up the office door.

The older man stared at James with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No sir... We looked everywhere."

George sighed and turned around in his chair to look out the window.

"Penny is very curious. She must've found something she liked or was happy about and stayed there. It is hard to say where she is."

"What would you suggest I do? We have looked everywhere."

"You better find my daughter. She is everything to me. The last place she was seen was in Vale. You can start sweeping houses or something."

"What if someone kidnapped her?" James asked.

The older man turned his chair, making James regret his words. The look on his face terrified him.

"I would hope to God that didn't happen. She isn't just a piece of machinery for you to lose and use as you wish. She isn't a robot that simply follows rules whenever directed to do so. She is my daughter. She has an aura from my dead sister. If you don't find her, I will and you won't be able to ever enlist our help again. Is that clear?"

James saluted and bowed.

"I understand sir. I apologize for her disappearance."

"Have you talked to her friends at Beacon. Ruby Rose?"

"We have sir. Even the headmaster has questioned them but they hadn't seen her since the night before."

"Understood."

"I had my men interview her usual guards and friends from Atlas for more information. Is there anything you can add to the list of things to check out?"

George tapped his desk like he was thinking.

"I can't think of anything. She is a free spirit and she does as she wishes. I don't mind her personality like it is but that is why I agreed to have you watch her while she's gone. She has grown up a lot over the last few years but she has a lot more to go before I would send her out on her own."

X

X

Penny sat on the couch with a blanket around her watching a love story about a man who changes into a Beowulf and a huntress who fell in love with him. Neo had suggested it and said it was one of her favorites since she was a teenager. It was definitely a good movie because she was so absorbed in it she never saw Neo sit down beside of her.

"Good movie?"

Penny jumped, almost knocking herself off the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Shouldn't you be tired?" Penny asked

"Naw. I already took a nap today. I usually stay up later when I do that. Did you wanna watch this by yourself or what?"

Penny smiled and shook her head.

"Normally you stay in your room or leave the house."

She shrugged.

"You get cold?" Neo asked.

She shook her head, "I can feel it but it doesn't make me want to cover up. I like the way the blanket feels. Did you want to share it?"

"Sure."

Neo got closer and Penny covered up their laps. She glanced over at Penny.

 _She really does look human. She acts like a weird kid but everything about her seems so normal. It seems so weird to know she's not born human but has feelings like one. Her story is kind of sad. I almost feel bad for keeping her here. That man must've felt guilty enough for living to give his sister a second chance at life._

"I really do like this movie."

"I'm glad you do. Why are you so interested in romantic movies though? There's other genres you know."

"I tried a few but the romance ones seem to interest me the most. I don't know, I think maybe Phlox really liked them. She was a teenager when she died so maybe it is because she never had a boyfriend?"

"That could be true."

An hour later, the movie finished and Neo was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Do you need sleep?" Neo asked tiredly.

"I do once a week to upgrade. I don't dream about my own life though."

"Oh."

"I guess since you know my secret... Could I sleep with you? So I can upgrade? Ruby usually lets me sleep with her so she can watch over me. It only takes eight hours. I wake up like everything is fine on my own but I hadn't upgraded in weeks. It may take longer."

"Sure."

X

X

The next morning Neo stretched and looked to the side to see Penny sleeping there. Penny had a weird device hooked up to her. The wire ran up her shirt and it looked like it hooked directly into her chest. Neo could see it said four sixteen. The time was counting down.

 _I guess she is going to be out for a few more hours._

She scratched her stomach and headed for her bathroom.

"Neo!"

"I'm peeing!"

"Oh, sorry!"

 _I wonder if he has an idea for a job tonight. We haven't done anything in almost two weeks. I'm beginning to feel lazy._

Neo finished up and headed for the kitchen. Roman had made coffee and it smelled like he was making grilled cheese. She sat at the table while he poured her a cup of coffee. She preferred it black with no sugar in it.

"Where is Penny?" Roman asked looking into the living room.

"In my bed asleep."

"Really? I thought she would never sleep or leave that couch."

She chuckled and sipped on her hot beverage some more.

"I was wondering something."

He placed a plate of grilled cheese in front of her.

"What are we planning to get out of this? You never said what you wanted, " Roman said.

"About what?"

"We kidnapped her. What did you want out of the whole thing? Junior said he wanted a second nightclub if we decide on money but he ultimately is looking for a clean record for Melanie and Miltia."

"I haven't thought about it. In my honest opinion though, we should let her go back home."

"Really? You can say that without screaming?" Roman teased sitting across from her.

"Roman, it would be one thing if she was some bitch off the street. She makes me feel bad because she's so damn nice and then she doesn't get to do anything. She is like some sheltered kid. "

He blinked a few times.

"You feel guilty?"

She nodded.

"That's a shocker."

 _Riinnnnnnngggg! RRRRRINNNNNGGGGG_

"Hello?" Roman said looking at his grilled cheese.

" _Atlas military is sweeping houses! They're going to go through your neighborhood right now!"_

The color drained from his face like he saw a ghost. He hung up.

"Atlas military are going through houses to look for Penny."

Neo almost felt sick to her stomach. They kept the house they were in clean of anything they did and now Penny was the only thing that linked them to any wrong doing.

"Let's get her to the trap door in your room since it's closer."

Neo nodded and got up. She chased Roman down the hallway to her bedroom where Penny was sleeping.

 _ **Thedock.j2:** **I'm glad you love it!**_

 _ **I'm up to chapter fourteen already. Next week I'll start with two updates, one Friday and one on Saturday. I hope everyone has a good saturday and if you're going out to do the Clampearl event today for Pokemon Go, good luck! I'm taking my daughter with me to do!**_


	7. The Sweep

Roman started messing with the dresser. Neo grabbed the device and secured it inside of Penny's bra. She had no idea what it would do if it came unplugged but she wasn't going to take that chance. Roman finished getting the door open.

"She hasn't woke up yet?!" Roman hissed.

"She's a heavy sleeper and she doesn't sleep much!" Neo snapped.

 _Of all the times she had to do this... It wasn't like we had any idea this would happen anyways. Damnit!"_

Roman grabbed Penny under the arms and pulled her off the bed.

 _Fuck! She's heavy for someone who looks so light! She is dead weight I suppose... She really is sleeping. I wonder if Neo fed her alcohol or something, No one should be out like that._

"I'll get you two when they leave. It should be an hour just to be safe."

Roman nodded.

"Just don't molest her while you two are down there, alright?"

Roman glared at her and Neo closed the door. She got her dresser back on the spot with the door. She changed her appearance

 _Damn it all! I didn't want to deal with this already! I never thought they would go through people's house to find her!_

Neo ran back into the kitchen and rid of any evidence that Roman was there. She rinsed off the cup and plate he had used and threw them back into the cupboard. She wolfed down one grilled cheese since both of them were eaten off of. She ran back to Roman's room and cleaned it up the best she could in a five minute time period.

 _Knock, knock._

She froze.

 _Knock, knock!_

Neo took a deep breath and headed for the front door. She unlocked the three locks they had on it and opened the door slowly. She shielded her face from the sunlight that hit her eyes. Neo wasn't quite used to being awake yet and sunlight wasn't helping.

"Um... I um... ma'am."

"What?" Neo asked scratching her head and she yawned.

"Would you like to grab a robe maybe?" the man asked turning red in the face.

"Huh?"

Neo looked down and realized her white nightgown was really, _really_ see through. It didn't really cover up her underwear either which barely covered her ass.

"What is the hold up?"

James Ironwood stepped forward and his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry ma'am! I didn't realize you were sleeping..."

"I just made myself coffee and grilled cheese. What can I do for you?" Neo asked sweetly.

"We are looking for a girl. Her name is Penny Polendina."

"I never heard of that name but I can look at a picture if you have one."

"Of course!" James said and reached into his pocket, "Here you go ma'am."

Neo took the picture and looked at the photo. It was a more recent picture of her than what they had.

"She's gorgeous but I haven't seen her. I think I have seen her before around town but I think it has been a while."

"Can you remember how recent you saw her?"

Neo tapped her chin like she was thinking about it.

"It has been so long ago. Maybe months to a year?" Neo said looking like she was distressed she couldn't remember.

"Sir, that's what a lot of other people had said. She blends in too well."

The general sighed.

"Alright ma'am. Do you mind if we look through your house to be sure?"

Neo nodded,

 _Oh no... Her backpack is in my room. I forgot to put it up._

"If you don't mind, I gotta go to my room and put a few personal things away. I was alone tonight."

The men surrounding the door looked embarrassed.

"Of course ma'am."

"Come in and search while I change. I don't mind."

Neo turned around exposing her almost bare ass to the men walking. She locked her bedroom door and grabbed Penny's bag. She had no idea they were going to all come into the house. She groaned as opened the drawer to her desk. Luckily it had a deep enough false bottom to hide her backpack in.

Neo changed into pants and a tank top before coming back out. The men gave her nod as one by one they left her house leaving James Ironwood in the middle of her kitchen. He looked like he was searching for anything to give him a reason to stay. She tilted her head to the side trying to study him.

"You ok?" Neo asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Have a good day."

He headed for the front door and closed it slowly looking back at her one last time. Neo waved and sat at the table eating her grilled cheese.

 _Fuck this isn't good._

X

X

Roman sat in the small crawl space listening to the men in his house walk around searching.

 _I wonder what prompted them to continue looking around Vale? I had hoped they started looking somewhere else already but she did disappear on them here in town. Maybe Neo is right. Maybe this was a bad idea. It isn't cops after us... It's Atlas Military. Even if the crime happened here in town, the Vale police will turn us over to them the moment they find us._

 _I didn't think this through. I just assumed this was going to be easy._

He glanced down at the sleeping woman next to him.

 _The more time I spend with her, the more I like her. Even if she liked me back, are her family members really going to be ok if she liked someone like me? I doubt she likes me. She seems like the type to be polite so she doesn't hurt anyone's feelings. Maybe I am thinking with my dick..._

Roman brushed some of Penny's hair off her face.

 _I might let her leave after she wakes up. I can't risk all of us going to jail because I am being careless. Neo expects me not to get us caught and I've done a great job of that until now. I wonder if anyone had suspected this house or had saw Penny? Did someone snitch us out?_

Roman looked down at his scroll. He had the sound and vibration shut off just in case. His poor heart was pounding and it didn't help when he heard someone near the dresser. He clicked on his messages and saw that Neo sent him one.

 _ **[They left the house already. I will get you out in twenty minutes just to be sure.]**_

 _ **[Smart decision.]**_

 _ **[One of us has to make them.]**_

 _She isn't wrong about that._

 _X_

 _X_

Neo sat outside on the front porch with her coffee cup in her hands. She no longer saw the Atlas Military on their street. Some of the people around her looked annoyed and distraught at the invasion of their property. She wasn't exactly thrilled either since her private girl time stuff was in some of those drawers. She finished off her cup and headed back inside.

 _What a fucking day._

Neo pulled off her dresser from the trap door area and let her boss out. They got Penny back onto Neo's bed. Roman left the room and headed down the hallway with a pained expression on his face. Neo checked Penny to make her device didn't come undone. She wasn't sure if she was like a computer or not but she didn't want to pull the thing out and cause Penny to malfunction.

Neo headed into the living room to see Roman sitting there with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"We've lived here for years and no one has bothered us the whole time."

She nodded slowly.

"I feel like I set us back to the beginning. I didn't feel like she would've caused that many problems."

Roman got up and headed for the wall with the picture of a beach on it. He pulled it down and began messing with the safe behind it.

"Roman, what are you doing?"

The safe popped open and he pulled out a wad of cash. Roman held it out to her.

"Here. This should be enough money for you to retire now. Get out of Vale."

She gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm not leaving."

"We are at risk-

"Risk like in yellow not red."

Roman placed the money back in the safe.

"Roman, we have been through worse things than this. It's only a speed bump."

"I don't see it that way."

Neo now stood beside of him.

"We can make it. Just give it time."

"I feel like it won't go that way."

Neo put an arm around him.

"We both struggled a lot. We made it to here now. If we can fight getting of the streets and out of prison then we will be ok. We can do this."

"I don't want to go back."

"Me either," she whispered.


	8. That Almost Kiss

Penny's eyes opened up. She felt a lot more different than she had. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sat up to look around the room. She was alone. She wondered where Neo was but it was the middle of the day and of course she might be doing something.

 _I wonder what kind of update he gave me? He told me once I hit twenty I would feel more emotion. I wonder if that's what I'm feeling right now. I can't say I hate it. It just feels different._

She stretched and got up out of bed.

 _I wonder if Roman is here?_

Penny opened the door and listened. The house sounded really quiet like no one was there. She walked down the hallway and saw Roman sleeping on the couch in the living room. She walked closer to him to see a bottle with a dark liquid orange in it. She scratched her head and got closer to him.

 _I think that is alcohol. I can smell it and it stinks._

She picked up the bottle and saw the metal lid on the floor. She put it back on then returned it to the kitchen. Penny had watched enough TV to know people started drinking when they want to party or they were trying to drown out their sorrows. She wondered what he was sad about since it definitely didn't look like he was trying to party.

Penny sat down beside of the couch to look at his sleeping face. She decided to go for it and she poked his cheek first. His skin felt warm and soft. She couldn't help it but smile. He looked so business like sometimes but now, he was just in blue jeans and a black shirt. He looked just like anyone else except he had ridiculously long eyelashes.

 _I guess up close like this, he really is good looking. Neo said he liked me but I find that hard to believe. Even with all this time we have spent together... I guess I never noticed it._

"Uh..."

Penny jumped once Roman moved a little bit. His eyes opened up. He wasn't startled at all with Penny by his side. He put a hand on her cheek and turned to his side a little bit.

"Heeeey there beautiful. You finally woke up?"

"Y-yes."

"You know... I don't know of anyone who can sleep that hard. It was weird we had to carry you."

Penny looked confused.

"Atlas came looking for you. They were looking through everyone's houses for you."

 _Oh no._

"You hid me?"

Roman nodded slightly. A painful expression overcame his face.

"I-I didn't want you to go yet."

"Why?" she asked.

She felt anxious... A little nervous... but overall it made her feel good.

"Because... There's something special about you."

Roman leaned in closer, getting closer to the edge of the couch.

"I just want kiss you," he whispered.

Penny's eyes widened as he leaned in puckering his lips. He was so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She closed her eyes and went to lean in to meet him halfway but it never happened.

"Ugh," Roman groaned.

Penny opened her eyes just in time for Roman to vomit onto the floor and he fell into it. He made a disgusted groan and tried to get himself up.

"Oh my! Are you ok?!" Penny cried.

Roman didn't respond. Penny stood up, despite the fact he had vomited into her hair because it was so long and looked around for his scroll.

 _I gotta call Neo! What if he's dying?!_

She felt so embarrassed because she had tried to kiss him. He puked on the floor and he's sick. Penny went through his pants pocket and found it. She went through his contacts and finally found her number. She pressed the picture and waited while it rang.

" _Hello?"_

"Neo! Roman puked on the floor and he won't answer me! I don't know what to do! Should I call an ambulance?!"

" _NO!"_

"What should I do?!"

" _Roll him on his side. I'm on my way!"_

Penny hung up and put his scroll on the stand by the couch. She rolled Roman onto his side. He looked like he was still breathing. Penny got up and paced the living room. Panic was starting to set in. She never had to deal with something like this. She was never around anyone who drank before. She was getting one hell of a crash course in life just being around them.

Ten minutes later Neo came busting through the door. She was brunette with red streaks this time with red eyes. She slammed the door and locked it quickly. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and a bucket. She knelt down Roman with her knees in his vomit.

Neo rolled him on his back and opened his mouth. She turned the flashlight on her scroll and looked into his mouth. She got the cloth wet and cleaned out his mouth like she was looking for something lodged in his mouth. Penny stood there on the side terrified.

After a few minutes Neo looked annoyed.

"ROMAN!" she bellowed.

He moved slightly but he wouldn't answer.

"Penny, go get the ice bag from the freezer."

Neo jacked up his shirt baring his pale body.

"What do I do with it now?"

"Dump it on him."

Penny dumped the ice onto Roman's unresponsive body. Roman's eyes flew open and he yelled before puking onto the floor again.

"You idiot!" Neo screamed.

He groaned.

"Penny, are you ok?"

Grayish tears were running down her face. She looked like she was going to start sobbing.

"Did you get any vomit on you?"

"I-in my hair."

"Let's get a shower ok?"

Neo turned back to him.

"Clean this shit up. I'll start your coffee."

Neo pulled Penny into her room and to her bathroom. Penny never entered Neo's bathroom but it was quite impressive. It was almost as big as her bedroom. The bathtub was separate from her shower. Her stand in shower was big too.

"It's so nice in here."

"Thanks. I don't know if you know this but women are usually big on kitchens and bathrooms. I prefer my bathroom to look awesome. Kitchen is ok but I don't really cook much. Roman usually does."

Neo started striping her clothes off leaving Penny standing there stunned.

"You never showered before or what?" Neo asked tossing her clothes into her hamper.

"Not in front of anyone else."

"We're both women and I like men. You have nothing to worry about."

"The stuff Roman bought me is in the other bathroom."

Neo arched an eyebrow, "Go ahead and get it then."

Penny walked to the other bathroom and returned with her stuff in her hands. Neo had left the shower door cracked for Penny to get in. She started pulling off her clothes slowly and threw them into the hamper. She walked in next with a shameful expression on her face.

"You don't have to look like that. If it makes you feel better, your body looks extremely human."

Penny smiled and nodded.

"Is everything down there like mine too?" Neo asked.

She actually wasn't trying to be pervert. She was extremely curious.

"It has the outward appearance but I don't have the womanly parts."

"Oh. How come?"

Penny covered herself nervously.

"My Father was worried someone might take advantage of me so I didn't gain this grown up appearance until a year ago. He had been so worried about me going out looking like this. So... Yea."

Neo arched an eyebrow.

"Come over here. I'll wash your hair."

Penny stood under the water. Neo grabbed the shampoo bottle and started washing out the vomit in Penny's hair.

"Luckily most of it is alcohol. It smells horrible though. It looks like he ate a couple sandwiches."

"That's so gross,"

Neo started laughing.

"Did you just find him like that or what?"

Penny shook her head.

"What happened?"

"I... I... we were going to kiss. Then he got sick."

"What?"

Penny didn't say anything.

"Now I'm really mad! He ruined your first kiss!" Neo yelled.

Penny giggled.

X

X

Junior stood behind the bar cleaning his glasses for the opening of his dance club when James Ironwood walked through the doors.

"We aren't open for another hour," Junior said with an annoyed look.

"I realize that but I'm not here to drink or dance."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone. She is quite important."

"Alright then. Say that next time."

James arched an eyebrow at him.

"Show me what she looks like."

James pulled out the nice picture of Penny.

"She's cute but I don't think I have ever seen her."

"Are you sure?"

"I see lots of hot girls here but I don't think I have ever seen any of them with those colored eyes."

James looked at the picture.

"She's really naive. She would've walked off with someone without a second thought."

"If that's true, then why is she allowed to walk around?"

The military officer looked annoyed now.

"Miltia! Melanie!" Junior called.

The first of the twins to appear was Miltia. She was in a tight red dress with red stilettos that looked sharp enough to kill someone if she kicked them. Melanie showed up next in a flowy white gown with glitter all over it. She had on white pumps.

"Yea, Boss?" they answered in unison.

"Have you seen this young girl in the club?" Junior asked.

The twins leaned in to have a closer look.

"She's so cute!" Melanie said, "I haven't seen her but if I did I would've bought her a drink."

James sighed tiredly, "She underage."

Miltia looked at James with a stern expression, "We ID everyone. The bouncer looks and anyone of the age nineteen to twenty must accompany someone of the age twenty one to enter and drink. If she has no friends older than her then they wouldn't have come in."

"Ok, what about Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna or Weiss Schnee?"

"Yang came in a long time ago. That's why we ID people. She beat our ass," Melanie said with a wicked smile, "She hasn't returned since then. I know Weiss Schnee shows up for our dance nights for those of sixteen to twenty. We have those three times a month. It's been a few weeks since I've seen her. She sings for everyone sometimes."

"She's always alone?" James asked.

Miltia nodded.

"Alright."

James put the picture back in his pocket.

"You sure she didn't plan to run away? Does she have strict parents or something?" Junior asked.

"What makes you think that?" James asked suspiciously.

"Most people who try to get in are runaways or those who sneak out to try and have some freedom. Those who are seventeen or eighteen are the most common. You over hear a lot of stuff," Melanie answered.

"Oh."

"If her parents are, try to get them to convince her to come home," Junior offered, "The police are here a lot and usually try that."

"Thank you for the information."

James left and closed the door behind him lightly.

 _That was close,_ Junior thought, _I never told my girls about Penny. I don't want them mixed into a kidnapping especially if Penny is part of the Atlas Military._

"I wonder why they would come here for her."

Junior shrugged,

"Boss, I really haven't ever seen her before," Melanie said, "I wish I did. She's very cute."

He laughed, "Melanie, you need to find yourself a girlfriend."

"I need a boyfriend too but no one is down for the three part relationship."

Miltia rolled her eyes and headed for across the room to the stairs.

X

X

It was later in the night when Neo walked in the kitchen. Her boss was playing Solitaire. It looked like he was drinking water and had a snack. He looked worn out and tired. She felt bad. The whole situation had them both stressed out.

"Hey."

Roman looked up from his cards.

"Hey."

Silence.

It had been a long time since there had been awkwardness between them. Neo wanted so bad to tell him about Penny. Who she was and what she was but the android's innocent face would flash in her mind making her stop. She wished Penny would've just let that car run her over.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Neo asked.

"Because... Apparently from what I remember I puked on Penny then was so sick she thought I was dying and called you. I acted like a dumbass."

She nodded in agreement.

"I guess that didn't bother me that much. I'm really upset about something else."

"What else did I do?" Roman asked looking lost.

"You tried to kiss Penny."

Roman's cheeks started to color and he looked down at his cards.

"I don't really remember too much..."

"I don't care if you do or don't. Are you playing with her emotions?"

Roman rubbed his face.

"She said you called her beautiful. That she was special. You tried to kiss her."

"God."

Roman put his head on the table onto his cards.

"She tried to kiss you back."

Roman lifted his head to stare at her.

"What?" he asked in disbelief as cards fell off his forehead.

"You puked in her hair and then fell in it."

"That's embarrassing! I wouldn't do something like that!" he groaned.

"She was scared you died though. She was crying."

"Oh."

"You need to make a decision."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"On this entire planet, you're the only idiot who would fall in love with the person you would kidnap. You have to decide what you're going to do. You're too emotionally invested in this. You need to release her and start a real relationship. You have to decide on something now. If the Atlas Military get a hold of you or me... They know who we are. They know what we have done. If we get caught with Penny in our house... We are done for."

 _ **Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA**_ _ **:**_ _ **That does sound good but I hate reading unfinished stuff. Is it... like they're still working on it or they gave up writing years ago? Lol I'm the type to get sucked in and become emotionally invested then get crushed no one updated in three years. Most of the stuff I have read hasn't updated in years and it hurts lol**_

 _ **I'm tempted to go look though LMAO**_


	9. Just a Thought

Penny sat on the couch flipping through the channels. She felt frustrated.

 _I wonder if they will come back to look for me. Neo and Roman haven't left the house in two days. I wish they hadn't come here. I really am enjoying all my time here. Now the two of them are on edge and Roman hasn't talked to me in a few days. I wonder if it because of the kiss we almost have or he's worried about me being here._

Penny sighed and leaned against the couch cushions.

 _I can hear Father now. Roman is a bad guy. Roman does bad things but he doesn't act like it._

She flipped through the channels even though she wasn't even paying attention. Her mind was so occupied about being forced to go back home.

 _I feel trapped. I wonder if that's more Phlox's feelings than my own. I don't want to be stuck._

"Why me?"

"You ok?"

Penny looked up to see Roman standing in the living room.

"No," she said flatly.

"What happened? Did someone try to come by the house?" Roman asked turning to look at the door.

"No."

"Oh. Would you like someone to talk too?" Roman asked.

Penny grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"No."

"Oh... Ok."

Roman went down the hallway leaving her by herself again.

 _Why did I have to do that update? I feel so weird. I feel nervous and anxious. My mind is filled with thoughts I can't understand why I have them in the first place._

She finally stopped flipping once she hit a comedy movie.

 _I wonder if being here is causing them a lot of problems. I wonder if I should leave._

Penny looked over at the door. It was locked for sure. It was night though... She could leave and no one would know. She would just return home and tell them she was staying at a hotel.

 _I should just leave. I'm causing too many problems._

Penny stood up. She reached over to the arm of the couch and grabbed her bag.

 _I would tell them goodbye but... I think it would hurt me too much._

Penny walked over to the front door and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed the door knob. She looked up at the locks. She reached up and unlocked the door. She unlocked the door knob last and grabbed it again. As she turned it, the door popped open.

It creaked open half way but Penny never got to open it all the way to step out. Penny felt an arm slip around her stomach and pulled her away from the door. The door slammed shut and Penny fell on top of whoever had stopped her. She managed to twist around to see it was Roman who stopped her.

"Roman!"

His nose was bleeding and he looked slightly dazed.

"Are you ok?!"

"Fuck, is your head made of rock?" he moaned.

Penny cracked a guilty smile.

"Why did you come to stop me though?" she asked.

"You were acting weird..."

She rolled over and plopped onto the floor beside of him.

"You wanna get up?"

"No... I need a minute."

Penny got up and grabbed some paper towels.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Roman sat up and wiped his nose.

"Why were you trying to leave? You haven't made any move to leave the whole time you've been here?"

"I know I'm causing you a lot of problems being here."

He looked over at her. He saw the sadness in her eyes. Roman felt bad looking at her.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone where I've been. I just... I know me being here is causing problems. I know you guys aren't that bad."

Roman snorted.

"We aren't that innocent."

Penny smiled.

"How's your nose?"

"Hurts but I'll live."

"You might want to go lay down."

"I'll be fine."

Roman gave her a smile but Penny looked down in shame.

"It's ok. I've had bloody noses before."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Let me go home."

Roman looked quite surprised by her request.

"I don't think I can do that."

She looked up at him to see the somber look on his face.

"Why can't you? Me being here isn't good for you," Penny insisted.

"Neo would be mad. I think she likes you as a friend."

She blinked a few times.

"What? Really?"

Roman reached over and took her hand, "I don't want you to leave either."

They sat on the floor for the longest time without saying anything. Roman wiped his face a few times and stood up.

"I... I guess I need to go to bed."

Penny stood up next.

"Good night."

He nodded and headed back to his room. Penny plopped back down onto the couch. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

 _UGH WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM THEN?!_

X

X

"Why has she been so mopey?" Neo asked drinking her coffee.

Roman shrugged without saying anything.

"Maybe you should take her out."

Roman arched an eyebrow.

"What? She's been cooperative and she probably needs to blow off some steam. I mean... Shopping for shampoo is like hardcore and all but I think she needs to see a lot more than that."

Roman's face turned pink, "She told you?"

"I took her out shopping too. "

"Oh."

 _That isn't what I thought._

Roman tapped his fingers on the table.

"What can I do?"

"You think of something but whatever you do... Keep the illegal activities to small amounts where you can escape."

He rolled his eyes.

"Are you nervous about taking a woman on a date? Usually the Malachite twins buckle to your every whim because you throw money down into their hands. You will actually have to be yourself."

"Shut up Neo."

She smirked and finished off her coffee.

"It will take a while to get her ready."

Roman didn't say anything as Neo walked into the living room to join Penny.

 _ **Gorsouul:** **I'm glad you are!**_

 _ **Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA:** **I feel the same about really great stories that get me sucked in then they haven't updated in years.**_

 _ **I am so sorry for not updating like I was supposed too! I had been so busy and I've been so tired... I had actually reread this Monday morning but I couldn't keep my poor eyes open then. Tuesday I slept eleven hours straight. Being an adult is exhausting lol I apologize also for it being a short chapter.**_


	10. Ride Into the Night

"So, what am I doing this for?" Penny asked.

Neo smiled, "You and Roman are going out tonight."

"Why?"

"You've been in the house too long. You need to get out."

"I like being here."

"I know but if you stay here all the time, then you'll get bored. Just like you don't wanna go home. You're bored of that place."

Penny made a strange face, "I don't know if those feelings are mine or hers."

Neo sighed and put down the bobby pins.

"I guess I won't pretend to know how you're feeling or how it feels to be like you. I think it is great you respect Phlox's feelings since she is the reason you are alive now but don't you ever wanna do things for yourself?"

She blinked and looked down in shame.

"I don't know. Father gives me updates for emotions like... I can understand them better. I only learn by feeling them. When I go through those updates I dream about her. I dream I am her. Sometimes when I experience strong feelings, it feels familiar."

Neo began pinning the rest of Penny's hair up before she grabbed the long, blonde wig.

"Maybe next time when you dream about her then you should try speaking to her as yourself instead of as her."

"I can do that?" Penny asked, shocked.

"We live in a world full of monsters. People have powers. We can do amazing things. We can build things and create friendships. Whether we are good or bad we all dream and have feelings. Even if that soul you use as your own wasn't originally your own that's normal. My mother told me a story from when I was little that we are always born again when our soul gains power again. They become new.

"Your soul had no time to become new and it was forced into you so you are Penny with Phlox's feelings. Maybe in a way your father created you to give Phlox a second chance since her body was a prison. She was sick and didn't get to experience life like you do. I think it is sweet you want to give her the things she didn't have but you must do for yourself too. Otherwise if you die, your soul will regret the life it lived."

Penny's eyes became a cloudy gray color.

"I didn't think of it that way."

"I think Penny should be Penny for a night."

Penny grinned and wiped her face.

"Ok, I'll give it a try."

X

X

Neo walked down the hallway around seven in the evening. Roman was in the living room watching TV since Penny wasn't seated in front of it. He had decided to dress in all black. He honestly couldn't find anything better and he was nervous. Penny seemed like the type not to care about dressing up but he felt like it would be disappointing if he dressed in blue jeans and a T shirt.

"I present you... Penny."

Roman's head snapped upward to see the tall beauty standing there.

"Wow."

Penny covered her face in embarrassment but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Sorry it took so long. Her hair was being difficult."

"Oh ok."

She had the blonde wig from before but it was curled in loose curls like her own orange hair was. Her freckles were covered up and she had glowing, pink cheeks, Her eyeliner was thick black but it made her already big eyes bigger and brighter looking. Roman's eyes traveled down to her dress and it was something Neo wouldn't have picked out for herself.

The dress was an aqua blue color with silver glitter all over it. It fit her perfectly showing off what curves she had on her very slender body. Roman got up never taking his eyes off of her and put on his black jacket. Neo rolled her eyes and tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Be careful with that dress, ok?"

Penny nodded, "Of course. Thank you so much. I feel really pretty."

"Would you like to go?" Roman asked holding out his hand.

She nodded and took it.

X

Roman helped Penny out of the taxi. She looked around with wide eyes. The city looked so beautiful at night and it was her first time to really see it in person. Roman closed the door behind her and she returned her attention to him. She couldn't help but smile.

"You seem really happy."

"I am. It's so pretty at night."

"I have to agree."

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"It's called dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yea. You go with other people and move your body. Haven't you done that before?"

Penny made a face and thought about it.

"I did once. Ruby taught me how to do the robot."

Roman snorted and covered his mouth.

"What?"

"There's more to dancing than the robot. I'll show you."

"What's this place called?"

"Night Sky. The dance floor looks like the night sky. This place doesn't sell alcohol so it would be good."

"I don't drink."

"I know but some drunk asshole might try to touch you."

"Oh."

Roman shook his head.

"Let's go."

He took her hand as color started rise in his face. Penny smiled at the bouncer as they went in and the man blushed. The place was warm and loud. Penny could see people dancing together and then there was a few tables in the back. The music had a quick beat to it.

"Are you ready?" Roman yelled to her.

"Yes!"

They walked down to the dance floor.

"Alright, I will help you. I'll show you at first then you can do what you want."

Roman had come to find out Penny wasn't as graceful as she looked. Fast pace music wasn't really her thing and some people were getting really raunchy. Penny looked slightly horrified and intrigued at the same time. She gave Roman a weird look like she was curious to do the same thing.

"I don't think you wanna do that," Roman said looking embarrassed.

"They look like they're having sex."

He looked shocked and his mouth dropped open.

Roman could see why it looked that way. The guy had one hand in the woman's shirt and the other in her pants, groping her. Penny had a look on her face like she wasn't exactly sure what to think of the situation. Roman turned around to see maybe there was a different spot they could go to.

He turned back around and she was gone.

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUC-_

Penny wandered around for a minute when she ran into some guy who was dressed nicely. She looked around for Roman but he was no where to seen among the crowd of people. She turned around seeing the guy giving her a dirty look.

"I'm so sorry!" Penny said offering an apologetic smile.

"You can dance with me if you're sorry!"

"No, I'm with a friend," Penny said making a weird face.

Roman looked around frantically trying to locate her but it was almost impossible for him to see through the crowd. He must've gotten close enough when he heard an angry, female voice. Roman turned around to the left from hearing Penny's voice.

"Come on baby, let's dance!"

"I am with a friend," Penny's voice said sternly.

"I don't see him!"

"I got pushed out of the way!"

Roman pushed pass a few people and saw Penny shove a tall dumb looking man onto the floor. The man fell onto the floor hard.

"HEY!" some girl yelled.

"Penny!"

She looked around and finally saw Roman's green eyes.

"Are you ok?!" he yelled and she nodded but she looked upset.

"I told him no. He did not listen."

The guy got up and glared at Penny.

"Bitch."

Roman turned around and punched the guy in the nose knocking him into a small crowd of people. Penny gasped and looked at him in utter shock.

"Let's go."

Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd of people. They made it outside and around the corner of the building. Roman didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. All those people... I know I should've stayed close by-

"Penny, I'm not mad."

"Huh?"

"You're nineteen years old. You knew what a danger that guy was and you did something about it. You did nothing wrong."

"I guess I ruined your dance night," Penny said, "I know I wasn't very good at it."

Roman felt horrible. Penny looked ashamed and devastated. He couldn't let this night go this badly.

"Come on," he said taking her hand, "We're still going to have some fun."

"Ok."

They walked a little ways until they reached one of the less used roads of Vale. It had vehicles of all kinds parked there. Roman stopped and looked at all them humming to himself. Penny looked at him curiously wondering what he was thinking.

"Let's use that one."

Roman pointed towards to a motorcycle. He rushed over and pulled out a key ring. He got on the bike and flashed her a goofy smile.

"Isn't that stealing?" Penny asked looking unsure.

Roman blinked.

 _Oh shit. I forgot. She isn't anything like Neo or me._

"What if I promise you we would return it?" Roman said smiling trying to persuade her to get on.

She made a face like it wasn't a great idea. Roman held out a hand.

"Let loose. No one will know and you don't ever have to tell anyone. Neo would probably be mad but it can be our secret."

Penny smiled and nodded. She took his hand and he helped on the back. Roman put a black, toothless key into the ignition and turned it. The motorcycle roared to life and Penny squeaked. She didn't expect it to be so loud.

"Ready?" Roman called.

"Ready!"

Penny slipped one arm around his waist and place one hand on his chest. He shivered. Roman's heart started racing and it wasn't because he had just stolen a bike either. They rode off into the night and he made sure to take the roads less used than the rest.

Penny held onto him tight and he could feel her chest pressing up against his back. Penny wasn't just any girl. She wasn't bad or even slutty like the rest he had met in his life. She wasn't blunt or crude like Neo. She was an angel walking among people and she had decided to let him of all people to show her a good time.

Roman felt honored even as cheesy as it sounded in his mind. He liked her. He liked the way she made him feel.

The wind whipped through Penny's fake hair but Neo had done good work to make sure it stayed on. Penny felt... free. She felt like she was free feeling the wind on her face and going through her hair. The best part was she could feel Roman's heart pounding in his chest.

She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. Penny didn't feel tired. The feeling she had at that moment was so great, she wanted it to last forever. She never wanted to go home as long as she was doing things a real person was doing. She didn't want to feel trapped anymore.

Once the bike started to slow down, Penny raised her head to see they were near some of the farming area. It had giant fields with cows and a few horses. Roman stopped and parked the bike. Penny got off first then he did.

"Why did we stop?" she asked.

"You haven't outside much. I thought maybe we could lean against the fence and look at the sky."

"Oh, ok."

Roman took her hand and led her to the cleanest part of the fenced area and they leaned against it like he wanted. They both looked up towards the sky to see the stars and the dark clouds above them. It was so odd for Penny. The night sky looked so different back at home.

"At home you can see the galaxy we are in."

Roman looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Even with all the technology we have, we have clearer skies despite the light pollution. You can see other stars and the light of a few other planets. Then the dust that swirls around to form other starts. This night sky here is so simple but it's very calming and less chaotic than at home even with the clouds in the way."

"Wow. I would love to it sometime."

Penny smiled, "I love to show you myself."

Roman couldn't help but smile back as his heart pounded furiously in his chest.

"You're really smart," Roman said, "I don't like I could've made a night sky seem so dramatic."

Penny grinned and looked down at the grass.

"It was something someone once said. She loved the night sky too. She said it was best to see at the north part of Atlas. The colors of space were more visible."

Penny scooted closer to him.

 _What the hell should I do now? I don't know how to date. Neo was right, I'm some kind of slut king!_

"Roman?"

Roman turned his head and was surprised by the innocent kiss Penny placed on his lips. She pulled away slowly smiled.

"I think we should return the bike now."

He nodded as his cheeks started turning pink.

"Alright."

The two of them got back onto the bike and rode back into town without another word.

 _ **Life is so busy lately! I am so sorry! Right also... I'm trying to decide how this ends and it makes it hard to work on if I don't know where I'm going... I have three different ideas... I just have to decide which way to go!**_


	11. Hopes of the Future

Neo walked into Junior's dance club. She decided to try out a pale orange with black eyes that night. She was dressed in a tight red dress and black pumps. She made her way up to the bar and flashed Melanie a smile. The girl winked at her and blew a kiss.

 _I should've been a lesbian. Women are easier to get along with than men._

Junior made his way down the bar slowly. He severed at least twenty people before he got to her. Neo was touching up her red lipstick when he stood in front of her.

"What will it be Miss N?"

"I see, I couldn't fool you again huh?"

Junior snorted and grabbed her lipstick tube from her fingering.

"No one has cold eyes like that and still manage to look sexy at the same time."

"Melanie over there seems to have fallen for it though."

Junior snickered like an idiot.

"No matter what you look like, she's always going to fall for it."

"Hm, I could get drinks that way."

"Don't be him and try sleeping with them."

Neo snorted, "Yea right. I might think it but dick seems to be my thing. Can I have a few patron shots please?"

"Are you expecting company?"

She shook her head.

"No. R and P are in the middle of a movie marathon right now. I'm kind of lonely."

"What?"

Neo arched an eyebrow.

"They have been hitting it off for a while now. Especially since last night."

"What the fucK?" he hissed, "How are we going to get anywhere with him making googly eyes at P? We were supposed to get somewhere with this!"

Neo shrugged.

"I'm not so worried about anymore. Besides, you were drooling over her too. Why are you angry?" she asked.

Junior poured her shots out and then took one.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink on the job?"

"You two make me drink."

She grinned and took a shot herself.

"I don't think we have much to worry about. She really enjoys staying with us."

Junior shook his head.

"What happens if they come back through and find her?"

Neo looked saddened suddenly and it caught Junior off guard.

"What's that look for? You like P too?"

"Not like that but... I like her. I really hate other people but there's something so different about her. I don't hate her."

"Wow. Are you sure she isn't manipulating you?" Hei asked grabbing a beer bottle from the cooler beside of him.

He popped it open and handed it to Neo.

"I know she isn't. Her _family_ makes me mad. What she's told me makes me wanna kick their ass."

"Wow."

Neo took a drink.

"I don't even feel like a bad guy anymore. I feel like a roommate more than anything. We haven't done much of anything and it's not like we really have to babysit or anything. I feel bad if I leave her alone."

"If she's affecting you two that much, send her home."

"The guilt would eat me alive honestly."

"Shit. What will you do when they figure out where P is at?"

"I don't know yet but thought of it eats at me."

X

X

Neo put her key in the keyhole and opened her door. She closed the door and locked then stumbled to the kitchen table for a seat. She laid her head on the table and looked at the kitchen sink with watery eyes. Neo really wished she was a lot drunker than she was.

 _I was hoping this was the month we would retire._

She closed her eyes tight trying to fight the tears.

 _It's my fault anyways. I was really young to begin with. I would've had the means to go get her and bring her with me wherever I wanted. I haven't changed much. I'm still doing whatever would get me the most money regardless of how horrible it was. She probably doesn't even remember me._

Neo blinked a few times and scooted her chair closer to the table. She was beginning to feel really tired and she couldn't fight off the alcohol anymore. She closed her eyes again and passed out.

The next morning Penny walked into the kitchen to see Neo passed out at the table. Penny walked over and moved the pink and brown hair off of Neo's face. Neo jumped and fell backwards in the chair. The back of the chair broke and Neo laid on the floor stunned.

"Oh my! Are you ok Neo?!"

"Argh! I'm fine!" she snapped.

Penny picked her up and placed her on her feet without much effort.

"Your mascara. Were you crying?" Penny asked.

"No. Where did you sleep last night?" Neo asked trying to smooth down her hair.

"Your room."

Neo nodded, "Update?"

She nodded.

"Good for you."

"Neo are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was drunk last night."

Penny didn't say anything as Neo went for her room down the hallway.

"Hey Neo!" Roman said stretching.

She didn't say anything as she pushed pass him and slammed her door shut. Roman came down the hallway and looked at Penny with a questioning look on his face. Penny had no idea what had just happened either. She could only think Neo shouldn't really drink anymore.

X

X

"I take it you already checked Atlas?"

James Ironwood nodded. George slammed his fists onto his desk but he didn't say anything.

"I suppose I need to go out and look for her myself," he finally said after ten minutes of seething silently.

"Sir... I think we have it-

"If you had it, then she would be here already!" the older man yelled, "She's not a piece of machinery! She's my daughter with my dead sister's soul!"

The general said nothing. He often saw the old man's anger but he was really pissed this time.

"Sir, I am sorry."

"Don't be. Penny is as smart as I am. She's not stupid and if she is hiding, she's going to hide somewhere you wouldn't think."

James felt flustered.

"I will need you to come with me just in case someone decided to kidnap her. Round of ten of your best and meet me in the Bullhead."

"When do you plan on putting this plan to action?"

"We fly out immediately but I will make the plan on the ride there. I don't want anyone who's hot headed. I don't have time for impatient people."

"You really think she ran away when she had the chance?" James asked looking nervous.

"She is curious and you gave her the opening to run off. What do you think?"

X

X

"It is quite unusual for you to call me."

The black haired woman walked into the seafood place with a grin on her face. Neo rubbed her tired face.

"I need to ask a favor, Fall."

"You can call me Cinder honey. We know each other."

Neo rolled her eyes.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Neo asked.

"I already ordered my food."

"Good."

Cinder plopped down and leaned back in her chair with an arrogant smile on her face. Neo slid a folded paper across the table.

"What is this?" she asked.

Neo said nothing as Cinder unfolded the paper.

"I had no idea you liked kidnapping children."

She shot her a dirty look.

"No. I want you to get a newer picture of her."

"How new honey? I had no idea you popped out a baby."

Neo shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"How did you know?" Neo asked.

Cinder leaned in, "You're the only one with that beautiful genetic mix up. I don't know of anyone who could produce a Faunus baby with that dual colored hair but you."

She stayed quiet.

"How old is she now?" Cinder asked.

"Sixteen."

Cinder's eyes widened.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

Cinder tapped her fingers on the table.

"I almost don't believe you."

Neo looked annoyed, "I had a sixteen year old boyfriend at the time. I was forced to give her up when she was four."

"Who forced you?" Cinder asked, "I can kill them."

"She's been dead a long time," Neo said, "She died of complications from diabetes."

"I guess your mother then?"

She nodded.

"I wanted to get her back years ago but I never had the money. I wanted her to have a good life."

"Do you have enough now?"

Neo scratched her head, "I can most of my stuff. I have a few insurance policies but I can still pay you."

Cinder held up her hand and shook her head, "Honey, there is honor among thieves in this town. You and RT have helped me enough over the years. I got you."

"Thanks."

"What kind of Faunus is she?"

Neo smiled and blushed, "She Lemur."

"Ah ok. Her tail looks like a cat's tail but it's cute."

"Her name is Akala."

"Alright."

Neo got up.

"Leaving already?"

Neo nodded.

"I wanna go home for a nap. Send me the picture when you can."


	12. That Night

"Hey, are you doing ok now?" Roman asked as Neo walked through the door.

"I'm fine."

Neo walked down the hallway and threw her bedroom door open with too much force. The wall cracked a little bit. Penny jumped on the bed and hid in Neo's massive amount of pillows for cover.

"Oh. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you mad?" Penny asked with her voice muffled by the pillows.

"No. I have a lot on my mind."

Penny peeked out from under the pillows.

"I've been talking to Roman."

Neo arched an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"About?"

"What you plan on doing."

The smile came off her face.

"What do you mean?"

"About why you kidnapped me. I don't really look at it that way though."

 _What an odd thing for him to talk to her about._

"What did he say?" Neo asked putting down her purse.

"He had decided a few days after I got here that he really wanted money so you could retire and he could too."

Neo stood still.

"But?"

"Your other friend wouldn't gain too much from the money since he already has a lot."

Neo plopped down onto the bed.

"Yea. I figured that."

Penny scratched her head and crawled to the end of the bed with her short friend.

"What's wrong? You sound so upset."

"I really need that money."

Penny's gaze softened.

"I guess I can understand that. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Penny asked.

"You would have to rob a really good bank," Neo said chuckling, "But I don't want you to do that."

"Roman said you have a lot of money saved up."

"Not as much as I would need."

"Why are you working so hard for?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand and neither would Roman."

Penny sat up and grabbed Neo's face.

"I told you about me and you wouldn't ever know what that is like."

Neo pulled her face away, "I guess that's true."

"Even if you would never ever know how I feel... What you have told me helped me a lot lately. I know what it is to be Penny. I can be myself. I can consider Phlox's feelings too when I'm unsure. There's so much I have learned even from you guys letting me watch TV. You guys aren't really bad guys."

Neo wiped her face.

"Are you... are you crying?" Penny asked with a shocked expression, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I have a lot to deal with."

"I can help you deal with it then. Tell me."

Neo got up and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a picture.

"I carry one around too," she said with a sad smile.

"That is a cute baby!" Penny said, "Is it you?"

Neo snorted, "I'm not half Faunus, Penny."

"Oh... but she is."

"Yea."

Penny's eyes widened in shock, "OH!"

Neo nodded.

"How come I never saw her?"

"Because when I was sixteen I had to give her up. I was twelve when I had her."

"That's really young."

"Yea."

"It makes a lot of sense though," Penny said.

Neo looked confused, "How so?"

"You're like a mom. You do my makeup. You helped me with my hair a few times and took me shopping. You talked me through before my first date. You did all these things and it feels so motherly. You knew how to care for Roman when he got sick even if it was his fault. You even kept my secret even though it's pretty heavy. You even kept your secret from everyone because you didn't want to bother other people with your problems. Moms do those kinds of things."

Neo covered her face.

"She's sixteen now, right?" Penny asked.

"Yea," she answered wiping her face of her tears.

"You want to get money to bring her home?" Penny asked.

"Well, move somewhere. I haven't told Roman yet. I wanted to finally meet her and get her into the idea of wanting to know me. I can't just rip her up from her home."

Penny handed back the picture and put an arm around her friend.

"I hope maybe one day I can meet her."

Neo laughed and nodded, "Me too."

"Do you feel a little bit better?"

"I do actually. Thank you. Um... could you keep this between us?" Neo asked quietly.

Penny nodded, "Of course. That's what best friends do, right?"

Neo laughed loudly and covered her mouth, "Sorry. Yea, that's exactly what they do."

X

X

It was one in the morning and Penny was on the couch laying down, watching a rerun of a movie she had seen when she first came there. She was watching it more intently watching everyone's interactions and some of the flaws the movie itself had. She was almost beginning to wish she had a taste for popcorn like she had seen Roman and Neo had done.

"Good movie- oh?"

A commercial was playing. Penny looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I am watching a movie. Want to watch with me?"

"Sure."

Roman sat down beside of her and she tried to sit up.

"You can lay there. I don't mind your legs on me."

Penny smiled shyly and returned to her laying position.

 _Her legs are so smooth. I've never seen anyone with long legs. It is a wonder she isn't a model._

"So... Is this what you do every night?" Roman asked.

"Yea. I really don't sleep too often. I can't seem to do it like everyone else."

"Oh ok. Do you actually work?" he asked.

He really was curious to know what she did for a living.

"No. since Father is part of the Atlas military, I don't have to work. I'm actually a huntress already but he doesn't like me going out too often."

 _What_

"You're a huntress?" roman asked in disbelief.

"Yup. I actually graduated ahead of time. About a year and half early. Atlas has the opportunity to graduate you faster than other places. I actually tried talking to Ruby into doing it but she really likes Beacon."

His poor heart sunk. He had no idea she was one already. How could he be with someone like that?

"I know what you and Neo do. It doesn't bother me too much."

"How come?"

"Because. Even the things you do isn't really that bad."

Roman blinked.

"We've killed people."

"That turn out to be crooked. I have access to important documents. When it comes to important matters such as those, I know pretty much everything."

"Can um... Can you tell me why you stayed so long without attempting to leave... Except that one time."

"Well, I figured you two would do something to me but you haven't. Instead I have learned a lot here and I like being here."

"Is there anything else you... like?" he asked giving her a cheesy smile.

Penny tapped her chin, "I like Neo. She's my best friend."

The smile fell of Roman's showing his sheer disappointment to her.

Penny giggled, "Don't worry. I really like you."

X

X

George looked out the window. His mind was going everywhere wondering where his daughter was.

"Sir," James said standing in front of him.

"What can I do for you James?"

"We are close to Vale."

"I can see that."

The general didn't say anything as he looked down at the floor. No one in the Bullhead spoke a word while George was in there. They heard the way the old man had ripped apart the general for the last few weeks. The only thing that kept James from quitting is once they had Penny, George's anger would stop.

In James' personal opinion, he understood why the old man was so angry. Penny wasn't anything like any other android they had. George had been confident to know Penny wouldn't hurt anyone when she came into being and she was quite docile. She had been learning a lot for the years she had been alive.

"If you need anything, I will be in the front."

"Remember, no one is allowed to know. She may catch wind or if she has captors they may move her."

"Yes sir."

"That'll be all."

"Sir, can I ask something?" James asked.

"Why not. There's nothing else to do."

"If she really ran away, what are you going to do to her?" the general asked.

George looked away from the window with a small smile on his face like he was amused by the question.

"She technically is of age. I suppose if she allows me, I will ground her."

"Allow you?"

"She's nineteen. She looked a little older than that but she is that old. I have all the paperwork to make her citizen and classify herself as a live person. I was waiting for the right moment. When she comes back and I see how she's doing, I can decide if she's ready."

"She isn't just any regular person... She is powerful."

The old man nodded, "Penny knows exactly what she is. She has something some people in this world don't have... a heart and soul. She doesn't need blood pumping through her body to prove she's human. In my honest opinion, she's more of an angel walking among people.

"She becomes aggressive in the right situations. She has friends and she is developing emotionally slower but I didn't want to slam her with all those feelings at once. Since she has been away from home, she has been updating herself. I've been watching so I am fairly confident she ran away."

"If you can see that, why didn't you tell us where's she is at?" James asked feeling frustrated.

George grinned, "I took her tracking device out. She is going to be human. Her scroll has been inactive too. I didn't want to lojack my daughter, James."


	13. Oh!

"You do realize what that means, right?" Roman asked.

Penny nodded shyly.

"I do. I have a lot better understanding. Neo talked to me. I guess with me being so sheltered it was difficult for me to see."

Roman swallowed hard.

"I do have a question for you," Penny said, "I can answer it back."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Why do you like me?" she asked.

Roman blinked like he didn't understand the question.

 _Oh..._

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yea."

He never thought much of it.

"Well..."

Penny took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Neo explained some things to me. She said women are usually more emotional lovers and men are more physical lovers. I guess because I never had anyone attracted to me before and upfront about it. I guess my question is do you like me or do you like the way I look?" Penny asked with a weird expression on her face.

Roman scratched his head.

"Well, I won't lie. You are quite beautiful. I've never seen anyone like you. You're like a goddess."

Penny looked extremely surprised to hear herself being described that way.

"I thought you were weird. You didn't act like normal people but once I caught on you were kind of sheltered, it explained a lot. You were so easily going and all you did was watch TV. You didn't even mind that Neo was a raging bitch. Then it got to seeing you in the morning and you always a waved to me."

Penny smiled and looked extremely happy.

"Then once Neo started talking to you more than gave me the green light to start talking to more. I mean I couldn't like someone my best friend didn't like. I can tell you physically you're rocking it but I love your freckles. The way your eyes light up when you see me.

"I like the way you enjoy everything. I know you experienced a lot lately for the first time. That night with the dance club and the bike. I almost felt like the biggest asshole for asking you to ride a stolen bike but when you hopped on, it made me like you more."

Roman laughed,

"I never got deep with anyone other than Neo."

Penny looked down at her lap.

"I have a confession to make Roman."

"Yea?"

"I'm... I'm not like other girls."

"I kind of figured that out already," he said with a laugh.

She made a face like she was slightly annoyed.

"No. I mean physically like women. I am nothing like them."

Roman made a face and looked confused for a second.

"You mean... Like inside or outside?"

"B-both."

Roman sat there for a second and scratched his chin thinking.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you... I don't want you offended. I understand that some of us weren't born the way we wanted..."

Penny blinked.

 _Does he already know?_

"Are... were you... Did um... did you have a dick?" Roman asked looking unsure, "I mean, I can get pass that. I like you as are."

"Wait what? Boys can be girls?" Penny asked in shock.

Roman looked puzzled, "So you aren't transgender?"

Penny shook her head.

"No. I had no idea people could do that. That's very interesting to know."

"Oh... That's what I thought you were talking about."

Penny giggled and shook her head.

"Well, were you born with a disease?"

She shook her head.

"Well," he said as he leaned in, "Whatever it is, I can deal with it."

Roman locked lips with her. She didn't think much of it as she slid down the couch to lay flat. Roman made sure to brush her hair out of the way of his hands and elbows so he didn't pull it. She smiled at him and he grinned. Penny was so sucked into the kissing and the touching she didn't notice what was happening.

His heart was pounding as he reached down and started pulling her pants off, revealing pink and black panties. The sight of them made him smile because they weren't elegant or fancy but more of a plain cotton. She didn't need anything high end clothing wise because she looked like an angel regardless of what she wore.

Penny felt adrenaline now. The feeling was strange and intense but it didn't feel bad. She was able to feel a strange kind of excitement. She had no idea what kind of up grades she had lately but it definitely was a few great upgrades whatever they were. Roman's hands were warm and comfortable.

Without warning Roman got up and stood there with this dumbfounded look on his face. Penny looked up at him, realizing he had taken her underwear off. She felt horrified and pulled her underwear back up. She was mad at herself for not paying attention to what was going on. She grabbed her pants off the floor and ran back to Neo's room.

Neo was asleep. Penny covered her mouth as her eyes began to water.

 _I tried to warn him. He said he could handle it but..._

The expression on his face hurt her. She felt crushed.

Penny wiped her face a few times and then crawled into bed next to her friend. She closed her eyes and wished they she could really sleep. She closed her eyes tight and buried her face into the pillow. She laid there for the longest time when she heard Neo's bedroom door opened up.

"Um... Penny?" Roman whispered.

Penny stayed still and didn't say anything. She heard him sigh and he closed the door. She heard his bedroom door open and close.

For the first time since she came here, she wished she could go home.

X

X

The next morning Neo woke up. She rolled over and hit her face on Penny's back. She opened her eyes to see Penny facing the wall. She rubbed her face and sat up to look around. Penny normally liked watching TV in the living room all night unless she had been drinking and absence from her room.

"Penny?"

She sat up without another word. Neo gasped seeing the pillow Penny had been laying on. It was white, black and gray in color.

"Are you ok?!"

Penny didn't say anything. She just stared at the floor. Neo got up out of bed and went to the other side to see what was wrong. She knelt down to look up at Penny's face. Her pretty face was covered in black streaks like she had been crying. Neo was so surprised because it was one of the few times she showed something other than happiness.

"Penny! What happened?!"

Penny only shook her head.

"Come on! Let's get a shower and I can clean your face. It's ten thirty in the morning and we can go out and do fun stuff if you want."

Penny looked hesitant but nodded.

She never said anything through the shower while Neo washed her hair. Penny stayed still while Neo wiped off her black streaked face. Penny's eyes looked like they had darkened a little but it was hard to tell. Neo was really worried about her. Did Penny get a computer virus or something- she had no idea how androids worked.

Once they got out, Penny dried off and stood still while Neo did her hair. The two of them got dressed and Neo placed a black haired disguise on her. She made her look a little older than usual. Once they were all ready Neo opened the bedroom door. Penny pushed passed her and she ran out of the house. Neo grabbed her purse and followed as quickly as she could.


	14. Trouble in Town

Through their whole shopping trip around town, Penny was quiet like she had forgotten how to talk. Neo scratched her head as she watched Penny looking at the adult store. It wasn't advertised as that in the open because it sold women's clothes and such but in the back it was a lot more adult. She didn't think Penny knew anything about it.

"I'm hungry."

Penny turned around to look at Neo.

"Oh."

"Yay! You finally spoke!" Neo said with a big grin.

Penny couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go find some place I can eat and we can talk. I was worried about you. I thought maybe you got sick or something."

Penny giggled, "I can't get sick."

Neo's face softened, "Well... Like I thought you broke or something..."

She shook her head.

"I would've went home I started to crash."

"That's good. You don't have anything that could fix you like how you do your updates?"

They started walking down the sidewalk again.

"It can diagnosis my problem but not fix it. "

Neo shook her head.

"Father is the only one who can fix it. I was in design for so long I have never had a bug or virus. The way he describes me is perfect."

"I can see that."

Neo stopped in her tracks.

"I'm in the mood for tacos. Is that ok with you?" Neo asked.

Penny nodded.

"Wherever you want is fine with me."

After a while they sat down and Neo ordered her food and drink. They placed all their bags in the booth with them. Neo sipped on her drink as she studied Penny's face. She looked like she was really thinking a lot about something.

 _She could be thinking about going home. She could be thinking about how much longer she can stay away... But she hadn't been worried about going home at all. Maybe it's about Roman?_

"You want to tell me what's got you so worked up?"

Penny snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the short woman in front of her.

"It's... It's embarrassing."

"No... It must not be. You look more upset."

"I'm upset because it was embarrassing. He didn't want to listen to me."

"Roman didn't listen to you? What happened?"

Penny averted Neo's eyes and fidgeted in her seat.

"I promise I won't laugh."

"I... Well... I tried explaining to Roman I wasn't like other girls. He thought I used to be a guy but I told him that wasn't it."

Neo blinked and busted up laughing.

"Sorry! I like how he thought you were a guy like that would be horrible."

"He said he would be ok with that but I wasn't a guy. I tried to explain and he said he could deal with whatever I was trying to tell him. We started kissing and stuff. Some..."

Penny trailed off. The look on her face told Neo they had gone a little far last night.

"Oh my god! You saw him naked!" Neo hissed.

She had no idea Penny would've done that.

"Penny! If you were curious why didn't you ask me things first?"

"I didn't get that far..."

Neo thanked the lady when she brought her the plate of Mexican food.

"Ok... So how far did you get?" Neo whispered.

Penny covered her face.

"He found out."

"Found out?" she asked lost, "Found out what?"

Penny peeked through her fingers.

"I"m an android."

X

X

Junior tapped the top of his bar.

"So... She didn't have sex parts?"

Roman nodded. He rubbed his forehead like he was conflicted. Luckily the bar was closed to everyone for another two hours so he could talk.

"Like... she could pee but not have sex?"

"It doesn't have anything..."

Junior scratched his head, "So... Like she wasn't born with that stuff but that would be impossible..."

The two men sat there in silence thinking everything over.

"You both are idiots," Miltia said.

Hei and Roman looked up to see the bodyguard standing there.

"What do you mean?" Hei asked looking annoyed.

"She's obviously not a person. She's an android."

Miltia glared at Roman.

"But she's so human like..."

"I have to agree. Miltia, there's no way a robot could be that human," Junior said.

"Atlas had made regular robots. There are reports of androids integrating with society. Don't you ever read the news?"

Roman and Junior looked at each other.

"I only read it when I rob places."

The bodyguard looked unamused.

"How could I ever sleep with someone so dumb?" she said.

Roman glared at her as his cheeks heated up.

"You wanna run to the store for some lemons, please?" Junior asked with a smile and he held out some Lien.

"Do I get to keep what's left over?" she asked.

"That's why I'm handing you extra as I always do."

Miltia smiled and grabbed the money from his hand before she left the building.

"So... She's a machine built by the Atlas Military?" Junior asked like Roman had an idea.

"I wonder if she was built to be human or a secret weapon?" Roman said looking upset.

"Does Neo know?"

"Probably not."

"That's something else. She is perfect looking though."

Roman shrugged.

"She looks human. She has freckles. She barely has tits... I mean but her face looks like she angelic almost."

"I like her freckles though."

Junior arched an eyebrow.

"You like her."

Roman downed his drink and shrugged.

"She tried to tell me she was different than other girls and I thought she was trans. I would've been more prepared for that than this."

"Well... I would send her home if I was you. You are a smart man and know not to mess with the Atlas Military. I think it would be better for all of us."

"Yea... I don't know though."

 _I don't think I could send her away anyways even after last night._

X

X

Neo sat there in shock. She started to bit her nails wondering what he was going to do. Roman wasn't as shallow as he would allow people to believe. He was ruthless man but Neo knew him really well. Her mind was swimming in worried thoughts ignoring Penny's worried voice.

"Hey babe."

Neo jumped in her seat.

"Who is that?" Penny asked looking up at Cinder.

"Wow, you're really hot," Cinder said leaning in closer to Penny's face.

Penny smiled sheepishly and looked away.

"Cinder, I had no idea you were around here," Neo said.

"I was about to call you and send you your picture but I saw you right here."

Neo's heart almost stopped.

"You... you got it already?"

"I sure did girlfriend."

Cinder pulled out her scroll and went through the gallery. She turned her scroll around and showed Neo her teenage daughter.

"She's really cute Neo, good job."

"Akala," she said as she took the scroll.

The teenager had her hair color the same way as Neo's but it was shoulder length. She wasn't nearly as thin as her but she didn't look overweight in any way. Her eyes were a bright pink and she really looked a carbon copy of Neo. Penny leaned in to look at the picture too.

"Awww, Neo she's so cute!"

Penny looked up and her facial expression changed. Neo noticed this right away.

"What's wrong-

"Father!" Penny hissed.

Neo turned slowly to see an old man accompanied by Atlas Military personnel.

"Cinder, we need a ride."

"What the fuck did you do?" Cinder hissed.

Neo's eyes glowed slightly, "You got your bike?"

"Always."

"Penny, go with her. Get her back to the house. Take her through busy streets to hide."

Cinder grabbed Penny and they took off running.

"What about Neo?!" Penny cried.

"She's got herself. You forgot she's a thief. She can make mirror like illusions. You can't tell but she created about five of them with us sitting there."

They came to a halt and Cinder jumped onto a red and gold boke.

"Get on gorgeous."

Penny did as she was told and Cinder took off.

Cinder was going way faster than what Roman had done so it was making it hard to see what they were passing by. The road changed to a dirt road and Penny looked behind them to dee dust flying everywhere. Cinder felt tense and Penny knew it was her fault.

It was her fault for going with Neo that day.

It was her fault for getting caught.

It was her fault that Neo almost got hit by the car.

It was her fault that Roman found out what she was.

She started to cry into Cinder's back.

"Girlfriend! There's no crying in love and war!" she called.

Penny wiped her cheeks.

 _I can make this right when I get the chance. I can and no will have to get hurt. I can fix everything._

X

X

Roman was watching TV by himself when he heard a loud screeching noise. He got off the couch and headed for the back door to the yard. He watched as the gate flew open revealing Cinder then Penny.

"What the hell-

Penny sprinted towards him and grabbed his arm pulling him into the house.

 _I will make this right._


	15. My Sacrifice

Penny threw Roman behind the couch. Cinder hide her bike inside of the tool shed they had outside and she locked it before coming inside. She locked the front door and turned towards the bewildered Roman. Penny stood in the corner looking terrified.

"Who is she?" Cinder asked, "Neo asked me to bring her here because of her father and Atlas people. What's going on?"

Penny looked at Roman with a scared expression and her eyes were almost pleading him not to tell her secret.

"We kidnapped an Atlas huntress."

Cinder's jaw opened but no sound came out.

"It was stupid I know but no one knew about it for weeks on end..." he whispered.

"Where can I hide?" Cinder asked rubbing her temples, "I'm not getting caught up in any of your bullshit Torchwick."

"My room. The hiding trap door has a bigger space."

"Alright. Come on, you can slide someone easy to knock off just in case your dumbass gets arrested."

Roman got up and followed her back to his room. Once they were in the room, Cinder slapped him across the face almost knocking him off his feet.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" she hissed quietly.

"Yea I am."

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull?" she asked, "Is it about money?"

"It was at first."

"At... first?" Cinder said in a questioning tone.

"I like her."

"I never thought I could lose anymore respect for you than I already have but you just proved that wrong."

"I will have you know I control most of Vale-

"Do you? Then everyone else is dumber than you."

Roman growled at her and pulled out his chest.

"Its filled with blankets so you can knock it off easily. Get down there."

Cinder lifted the trap door and jumped down inside. She closed the lid and locked it.

"Ungrateful bitch," Roman said loudly.

"I heard that!" Cinder hissed but it was muffled he almost didn't hear her.

"Oh, did you?" he said yelling.

He picked up the trunk and dropped it on the trap door.

"HEY!"

He walked away laughing and closed his bedroom door.

"ROMAN!"

Neo came flying through the back door out of breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Well, other than the obvious."

"They're looking for her. They are combing through the houses again!"

Neo looked at Penny who had taken off her disguise. She looked petrified.

"I don't want her to leave yet!" Neo cried looking more upset.

Roman looked down at the carpet.

"If she leaves we probably won't ever see her again!"

Roman looked over at Penny. They never had the chance to talk about what had happened last night. He didn't think they would try looking for her again so soon.

"How did they know?" Roman asked.

"We were spotted downtown. She was upset and I wanted to cheer her up..." Neo said quietly.

Roman shot Penny a sorrowful look but she wouldn't look at them. She looked like her mind was preoccupied.

" _PENNY POLENDINA! WHERE EVER YOU ARE COME OUT NOW!"_

Neo froze and Roman started cursing under his breath. It sounded like they were down the street but they could here it loud.

"I'm sorry," Penny said.

"We are too blame," Neo said.

"I'm sorry too," Roman said.

Penny looked upward towards him finally with a surprised look on her face.

"Penny," Roman said walking closer to her, "We can run."

He held out his hand.

"I always hated being on the run but if I had to do it just to be with you and see you everyday then I will."

Penny's eyes watered up and gray tears fell down her cheeks.

" _PENNY! THIS IS YOUR FATHER! YOU NEED TO COME HOME!"_

Neo held out her hand next, "I want you to be free like you should be."

Penny stood up, "I can't ask that. I don't want you to be hurt. To feel imprisoned because of me. If they were to shoot you... You would die and I can't."

Roman grabbed her shoulders, "We will be fine."

"A long time ago I had a friend who felt she couldn't go anywhere or do anything. She felt angry at everyone because her own body was her prison. She hated her brother and her mother even her father, At some point you may even begin to hate me if we were constantly running. No one should live like that. Trapped."

"That doesn't matter-

"It matters to me," Penny said looking at Neo, "You both have things you want but if you run you can never have them."

She backed off and reached for her bag by the couch.

"It was nice gaining a new best friend who knew the real me. It was nice... finally falling in love."

Penny pulled out a wire.

"This is one of the wires that attaches to one of my swords. They can cut through anything but oddly they can be cut by some sharp scissors or wire cutters."

Roman and Neo didn't say anything.

" _PENNY! PENNY POLENDINA!"_

She sighed, "I have to go... go home now."

"No!"

Neither one of them saw her move. The wire wrapped around their bodies quickly knocking them onto the ground. She made sure not to tie them up too tight.

"Penny!"

Penny put her backpack on and grabbed the door knob. She felt nervous and scared. She wasn't sure what to expect when she walked through the doorway. She looked back one more time to see Roman and Neo's upset and terrified faces. It hurt to look at them.

Penny opened the door and locked the knob before shutting it to leave them behind.

Roman and Neo sat on the floor for over an hour waiting. The both of them expected the Atlas Military to come running in to raid the place but they didn't. Penny really did leave them.

"Did you know?" he asked softly.

"Know what?" Neo asked.

"She wasn't a regular woman."

She swallowed hard trying not to cry.

"Y-yea."

"I never imagined you would hide something like that from me."

"Wasn't my place."

"I know."

 _ ***Clears throat***_

 _ **So my bad lol I literally dropped off of the face of the planet lately. I had been busy. Last Thursday I had decided to watch My Hero Academia since I recorded way back when it first popped up on Adult Swim/Cartoon Network. Of last year, I decided to give it a go.**_

 _ **Well, I fell in love hard like I did with RWBY and it has consumed my life in the last week. Like any person who becomes obsessed, there's fanfiction. It has renewed some happiness and excitement in my life because I love reading others stories especially if they're finished! (I prefer those over anything since I can't stand the sadness of a story that won't ever get finished)**_

 _ **I updated three times to show you guys I'm glad you're hanging onto this story with me!**_

 _ **Have a great weekend!**_


	16. The Smell of Coconut and Lime

A week had passed by since Penny came home. She refused to talk to anyone since she was picked up. She told her Father she ran off the first chance she got and told him she was hiding in a few different houses when she knew no one was home. She not once mentioned Roman or Neo to him.

George did his best to offer her smiles and loving words but she looked angry or acted like she was depressed. She spent more time in her room than out of it. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't talk unless she wanted to be on her own. He couldn't determine she was ready since she simply ignored him.

The old man took a deep breath before knocking on her bedroom door. He heard her get up and the TV clicked on. It started blaring so loud he had to beat on her door. George sighed and rubbed his face. A smile crept across his face.

 _She's acting like a teenager._

He knocked on the door again. This time Penny opened the door and stared at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I plan on going to the store. Do you need anything?" he asked nicely.

Penny's angry expression softened some.

"I want to go and pick my things myself."

George looked mildly surprised then nodded, "I think that would be fun. I'm glad you want to go. You never want to leave."

Penny said nothing as she closed the door in his face.

 _I wonder... If she's planning on trying to run again._

George waited outside of their house for Penny to come out. He was beginning to think she changed her mind when the front door of the house finally opened. She stepped out in clothes he had never seen before. She was wearing a belly shirt with baggy camo pants and flip flops.

"That's... different."

"I know. I've tried different clothes while I was out so this is what I like."

The old man smiled and cleared his throat, "I think it looks fine as long as everything is covered."

Penny shrugged like she didn't care and they made their way to the car. Once they took off on the road George did his best to talk to his daughter.

"So um... Did you enjoy your time in Vale?"

"I did. I want to go back and live there."

"Maybe some time you can."

Penny looked out her window without saying anything. He took a spot in the parking lot.

"You want to hang out with me or go by yourself?"

Penny didn't say anything as she walked pass him.

 _I guess... We are getting somewhere. At least she wanted to come out finally._

Penny made her way to the personal care aisle in the store. She looked around feeling upset and angry. She felt more sad seeing everything there. Her mind flipped back to the memory of her and Roman in the store smelling all the shampoo and conditioner.

 _I wonder if that coconut and lime one is here._

She scanned the area for a few minutes until she reached the end of the aisle. It was on the bottom shelf with several products with the same smell.

 _Oh._

Penny reached out and took the bottle. She flipped the cap open and smelled it.

 _It is the same smell._

Her eyes started to water. She knelt down in front of the hair products and closed her eyes.

 _Even though I came here on my own free will I don't... I don't..._

She started balling on the floor holding the shampoo and conditioner. George came flying around the corner to see his daughter a mess on the floor.

"Penny! What happened?!"

"I miss him! I miss her! This isn't fair!"

People started coming around the corner to look at the commotion. George had no idea why she was so upset and who exactly she missed. He was baffled by the sight before him. He gave a few people dirty looks and they walked away.

"Penny? What happened?"

George knelt down by his daughter.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" she sobbed, "I miss Roman! I miss Neo!"

George took his time and consoled her. He brought whatever she wanted and they returned home. Penny locked herself in her room again away from him. He could hear her playing sad music and crying on and off. He definitely wasn't ready for this.

Nothing could have prepared him for a heart broken woman. He had no idea what happened while she was gone.

X

X

Roman sat at the kitchen table with a folded up newspaper and a big cup of coffee. He hadn't seen Neo for a few days. The only way he knew she was safe was because she was drinking at Junior's bar every day since she left.

 _I wonder if her liver has given up yet. She looked upset and bummed out since Penny decided to return back to Atlas._

He got and headed for the living room to look at the couch.

 _It looks so empty. Neo watched TV for a few days there without moving much before she started binge drinking._

He went back for the bathroom and saw the shampoo and conditioner Penny and him had picked out together. Roman put the toilet lid down and sat down. He flipped open the lid and smelled it. It definitely smelled like her.

 _Fuck... This is a fucking shame. I should be glad she's gone. I'm going to have to move but... I really miss her. There's nothing like waking up in the morning to see her sitting there with a smile on her face. Listening to her laugh. Watching movies with her._

Roman put the shampoo down and stood up.

 _Time to visit Neo at the bar since she isn't going to come home any time soon._

 _X_

 _X_

Roman walked into the bar and looked around at the crowd of dancing people. He couldn't see Neo anywhere until he saw a flash of blonde and white hair. Neo would be the only one who would come up with such a weird combination of colors. She looked like she was talking to Junior.

"My man!" Roman called.

Junior looked around for a few seconds before he saw his friend.

"Come on over!"

The blonde was not Neo actually but some random woman.

"Roman baby!" Miltia called.

Roman whipped around in time for the bodyguard to throw her arms around him. He could smell the alcohol and she was dressed quite sexy this time.

"She's on vacation," said the woman.

Roman arched an eyebrow.

"Melanie?"

"Yes," she said with a smile, "I got tired of people saying crap about us looking so much alike so I changed how I looked."

"It looks really good," he admitted, "Have the ladies been flocking to you more lately?"

Melanie rolled her eyes, "No. No one wants part of me because I am the bodyguard."

"Where's Neo?"

Junior pointed upward, "She's in my apartment."

"What?"

Roman gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Junior asked looking nervous.

"What have you been doing with her?"

Melanie looked back at them.

"He's been babysitting her. Lots of cuddling. Nothing sexual considering that bed would've been moving across the room with someone his size."

Hei's face lit bright pink.

"You... you like to cuddle?" Roman asked while trying to stifle his snicker.

"Anyway..." Melanie said.

"Pay attention to me!" the twin whimpered.

"Baby, I have someone now. I can't love on you anymore."

"Awwwwwwwwww, no fair!"

Miltia let go and made her way through the dancing crowd.

"Neo has some heavy things to tell you," Junior said looking at Roman, "I guess you two haven't talk since Penny left."

Roman shook his head.

They had barely looked at each other. It seemed like Penny hadn't been there that long but in fact it was almost three months. She had become a big part of their life within that time frame. Junior came out from behind the bar.

"Let's go see her."


	17. Pain of A Mother

Junior unlocked his door and opened it. The two men walked in and Junior locked the door behind them. Roman waited in the living room while Junior went to his room. A few minutes later Junior walked back out a lone.

"She's awake. I gotta get back to work."

Roman said nothing as Junior left.

As many times as he had been in that apartment, it felt weird and out of place. The hallway only had three doors. One was the bathroom, a closet and the other was Junior's room. His legs felt heavy as he started moving forward. He wondered if Neo was going to leave.

 _I feel like I'm almost walking into my own funeral. She might beat my ass._

He peered into the bedroom to see Neo staring out the window. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing one of Junior's button up work shirts.

"Um... Hey."

 _Fuck this is worse than a girl telling you she might be pregnant._

"I'm surprised to see you here. What do you want?"

"I guess you have some things to tell me."

Neo sighed.

"There's no point in hiding it anymore."

"Oh."

Neo panted the spot beside of her.

"Even with us being friends for a long time now... I feel awkward," Roman said and she snorted.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over at Roman.

"I'm sorry for asking you to kidnap Penny. I was wrong in everything I did," Roman stated, "I didn't think things would go _that_ way."

Neo shook her head.

"There's more to it than Penny."

"I suppose we all have secrets. I'm a little surprised since you're so open about everything."

"Yea."

"So, I guess you knew Penny apparently wasn't... Well... Human born."

"Found out when she saved me from a car that tried to run me over."

Roman looked surprised.

"Wow."

"I kept her secret half for that reason. She trusted me with a secret all her own and I told her mine."

"You have something else other than her?"

Neo nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

"It's the biggest reason why I drink. I get depressed and I binge to forget."

"That's more of a reason to tell me!"

She shook her head, "It would put that person in danger."

Roman became quiet.

"I had a boyfriend at a young age and I had decided because he was older than me that it would be ok for me to have sex. After three times because I never informed myself, I became pregnant."

Roman's heart felt like it dropped.

"Jesus Neo..."

"I was twelve."

He was rendered speechless.

"He was sixteen and a Faunus. His parents found out and they were pretty thrilled and excited but he signed over his rights. They disowned him and they sometimes see me in public. My mom made me give her up when she was four. She cried and screamed. She wanted to know why I didn't want her anymore.

"She was a smart kid. Nothing got past her. My mom didn't give a shit. The adoption agency almost took me away from my own mother because she was screaming and yelling. It took me three hours to sign it. When we got home, she knocked me out. I have the last picture I had of her hidden. I carry it all the time."

Neo handed it over to him. His eyes started to water up. He wanted to cry.

"I was a stupid child but I really loved Akala. I was a great mom. I never left home without her. I was even enrolled in special classes for teenagers with kids."

She looked up at him. Roman wiped his face.

"You wanted the money to get her back."

"I wasn't going to rip her from her home. I wanted to talk to her and get her back at some point. If anything I ever did came back to kill me, then she should be safe. I had went to the agency a few years back to get an update status. Cinder got me a recent picture."

Neo pulled up her scroll and held it for Roman.

"Wow, it looks like you with a few inches and a tail."

She snorted and busted up laughing.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because. What if someone kidnapped you and forced information out of you? I couldn't risk her and her family. I told Penny because I was depressed. I told Junior when I was drooling onto his bar. I just couldn't tell you. I wanted to leave Vale if it meant keeping her safe. I didn't want to do anything to put her in danger."

Big tears rolled down her cheeks. Roman couldn't understand how she kept everything in all these years. It seemed like a lot of made some sense. She was so picky about shopping or going on vacation. She never liked spending large amounts of money.

"Fuck Neo... I'm so sorry."

Roman hugged her tight. She didn't really feel the need to cry anymore since she had done most of it when she was drinking.

"What do you want to do now? I can move all of our stuff while you stay here to relax and chill out."

"I miss Penny. I wish we could see her again."

He nodded.

"Me too."

"So you admit you really like her despite her unusual body?" Neo asked.

Roman covered his face.

"Why you gotta make it seem like that?"

"Because. She was so self conscious about it. She gave herself up so we wouldn't get caught. It's obvious that she told them she ran away. No one ever came back to get us."

"What do you think we should do?" Roman asked.

Neo grinned, "I can tell you she feels trapped there. I think we need to do something different like a rescue mission."

"Can we break into the military base?"

"I like blowing things up."

"Let's see if we can have some help hacking database to find out where she lives."

"Oh," Neo said looking disappointed.

"We can't always blow things up."

She groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Well, maybe we can blow the gate."

Neo sat up and grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

X

X

Penny climbed the side of the house and crawled on the roof trying to make the least amount of sound as possible. She looked upward at the night sky and sighed. It had been rough the last few days since the shopping trip with her father. She just couldn't shake the way she felt.

 _Once I get the chance... I can leave again._

Penny watched as a few of the military policemen were doing rounds. They always went in twos and rode motorcycles. She watched as they parked their bikes and flipped on their flashlights. The police were always really thorough about their searches. A smile crept across her face.

She slid down the roof, tearing her pants some on her hips. She landed on the ground and looked around. The two policemen were no longer nearby. She mounted one and was delighted to see that it still had the keys. She grinned wickedly.

 _What luck!_

The engine roared to life and purred loudly like a cat.

 _I don't think it could make it very far but I can give it a try._

Penny took off without a second thought. She didn't hear the footsteps of the police when they made their way back to their bikes to see one was gone. Penny glanced at the gas meter to see it was almost empty. She didn't think she would make it far but a fourth of a tank isn't going to get her off the Atlas military base.

 _I wanna be free. I'm going to be free._

She wished she had a heart so she could feel it beat as fast as Roman's when he was near her. Penny wanted to feel like him. She only felt emotions attached to situations but not the body response. After being with Roman and Neo seeing that raw emotion of them... It wasn't the same as being with her friends at Beacon.

The question was... who was wanting this? Her or Phlox.

She lost concentration at the wrong time. Penny snapped back to reality when she came headed for a parked semi truck. She squeaked and leaned back turning the handle bars. Her and the bike slid under ripping up the ground and rock. The bike broke and the engine died.

Lucky for Penny that she couldn't feel pain. Her artificial skin on her arm, leg and hip came off. Metal screeched as it came to a halt against the ground. Penny pulled her leg from under the bike and stood up. She brushed her clothes off the best she could.

"Miss Polendina!"

She looked up at the guards with a guilty look on her face.

"Yes sir?"

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property?!" one man yelled.

"I was riding. I was enjoying myself."

The man opened his mouth to speak again but he was pushed to the side by George. He stared at his daughter's appearance with shock on his face.

"P-Penny! Are you ok?!"

She brushed off her clothes and said nothing as she walked past him back to their house.


	18. Feeling of Forgotten

"I think your recklessness if getting out of hand."

Penny didn't say anything as she fixed the skin on her hands.

"What can I do to make things better for you?" he asked, pleading with her, "I don't want you getting hurt even if you can't feel it."

Penny held out her hand, "I want all my upgrades, now."

Her father blinked.

"That's all?"

"I want all of them. I mean _all."_

"Penny, I don't think you can handle all that now."

"Fine. I'll be in my room."

Penny walked into her bedroom. She locked the door and reached into her pocket. She had already broken all of her father's passwords and codes to get into the upgrades he had created for her. She pulled out her device and watched as all the upgrades were listed on the screen.

 _Maybe I can upgrade to think about things. To fix my problems. Maybe I can dream a little bit._

She sighed.

 _I miss being there. I want to feel free again._

Her mind flipped over to Roman.

 _Is it Roman want or is it my freedom?_

She laid down her bed and closed her eyes.

 _I thought maybe if I acted like a spoiled brat he would let me go but that didn't work either. I guess if I keep it up I'll run the risk of being deactivated._

"I suppose I am stuck here. There is something I could do though. For Neo."

Penny went to her closet and started digging through things until she found a small foot long box. She found a piece of paper in her desk and wrote a short note. She was lucky to remember Neo and Roman's address as she wrote it on the box. She placed her upgrade device in her pocket and headed out.

Her father tried to say something to her but she paid no attention to him as she left the house. Penny walked to the landing pad with the helicopter was that would take off with the mail for other parts of the world. She sat on the side until the man showed up and started loading in the mail.

"Can you deliver this for me?" Penny asked.

"It has to be checked through by the office first and documented."

Penny's lips went from smiling to pouting and the man's face turned bright red.

"I need this sent to my friend. She really needs it and I need to get it to her. Please."

The man looked around took the package.

"There's nothing dangerous is there?"

"No, just money for a friend to help her in her hardship."

"Alright Miss Penny. Just this once."

"Thank you so much."

She walked away as the helicopter took off. Penny felt so good about herself. She knew how badly they needed that money.

X

X

"You think you can pull off something like that?" Junior asked as he poured Neo a Jack and Coke.

"I think we can."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What is it?" Neo asked.

"I know I shouldn't say anything but you're pretty fragile for a bad guy."

The smirk disappeared from Neo's face.

"How could Roman rope you up into that nonsense with you the way you are?" he asked looking very concerned, "You have a child to worry about. How can you get her back if you risk your freedom for someone else's?"

Neo made a face and pushed away the drink he poured her. She went to get up and he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"If you don't let go of me I'll break your hand."

"Go ahead then."

Neo met his gray eyes.

"You cried about how you never did anything for yourself. Now you are trying to throw away your only chance of getting your daughter back. What about Neopolitan?"

"I-I

"I can go in your place."

"Hei, that would be so stupid on your part! You have all this!"

"I can tell you that I've done more with my life than you have. I can go ahead and go for you."

Neo pulled her arm away and slapped some money on the bar.

"I can do what I want. I will deal with the consequences later. She's my friend and I owe her some freedom."

Neo ran home trying to ignore the conversation they just had in her head. Men were so stupid. She wouldn't let anyone take the down fall on something she wanted to do. She pulled open the front door and walked in. She threw her bag onto the counter and headed for her room.

"Neo!" Roman yelled running down the hallway.

"What?"

He held a package.

"It has an Atlas stamp."

"I didn't order anything from there."

"No! I think it's Penny!"

Neo blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no return address! I think she sent this to you!"

Neo took the package and looked at it closely.

"It looks like the handwriting is slightly girlish."

She ripped open the package and saw a smaller box on the inside. She arched an eyebrow and pulled the tape off. Her eyes flipped to red and widened.

"Oh... Oh my..."

"What? What is it?"

Neo pulled out the huge stack of money and dropped the box. Roman's eyes widened once he realized that she had a stack of one hundred thousand Lien bills.

"We... We could barely pull off... Pull off one million in one night jobs... This... There's gotta be twenty million or more..."

Roman looked down to see the box with a small paper at the bottom. He bent over and grabbed it.

"She left us something..."

 _ **I know you need it more.**_

 _ **I miss you.**_

Neo dropped the money onto the floor and took the paper.

"She must be doing ok."

"Yea. Considering she sent you all that money."

Neo walked out of the kitchen and to her room slamming the door leaving the large amount on the floor for Roman to gather up.

X

X

A few days had passed since Penny sent her package off. She sat on the front porch of her house staring at the empty street before her. She wondered if they had worried about her or thought about her once since she had been gone. She may not have a heart in her chest but she felt like it hurt.

It felt like someone was squeezing her chest.

 _Why does it hurt so much?_

She stood up slowly.

 _What if I was really nothing at all to them? Then I'm nothing to everyone. I feel so empty._

She took off running for the edge of the Atlas military island.

 _I don't wanna do this anymore. If anything... Maybe I can just break and shut down permanently._

Penny jumped on the fence and held out her arms. She jumped. Her metal body started falling fast towards the ocean.

"PENNY!"

She turned in the air to see her father jumping down after her.

 _What is he doing?!_

Penny had three swords attached to her body. Her back opened up and the flew out destroying the clothes she had on. Then sunk into the rock of Atlas. She caught her father as she flipped over to see where he was falling. She held on tight before she realized he was sobbing.

"Father-

"Why would you do that?!" he yelled but it wasn't anger.

It was hurt.

Penny looked dumbfounded. Her father's cold demeanor had disappeared. It wasn't the man she had gone up with all her life as Penny.

"Why would you jump after me?" she asked flatly.

"What things happened to you to cause you to want to jump?!" he cried wanting an answer, "You may not be human but a fall like that could destroy you!"

Penny looked away ignoring the fact they were dangling in the air by three steel wires.

"I'm in love."

George looked shocked.

"What?"

"I'm in love."

"You... you are?"

She nodded slowly without looking him in the eyes.

"It... it makes a lot of sense."

"It does?" she asked looking confused.

"I... I've been sheltering you all your life..."

Penny sighed.

"I know you have. It wasn't me who you sheltered though. It was your sister, Phlox."

The older man looked stunned. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"If I broke, my soul would return to where it should be. It was supposed to be recycled."

"I..."

Penny didn't say anything as the gears in her back began moving pulling them upward.

"Father, I can't stay here anymore. I want... I want to be with Roman. I want to ride under the stars and feel the cold breeze through my hair. I want to live but if I can never break free from here, let me go."

Penny climbed up the rock and put her father down onto the ground. He stayed on his knees looking conflicted, angry and ashamed.

"Even if... I am an artificial reincarnation of her, she wanted to live too."

"What about your friends? The things you worked so hard for?" he asked quietly.

"I worked on it because you asked me too. I made friends by accident. I would like to make my own choices."

"They won't just something... someone like you go," George said correcting himself.

Penny frowned.

"How do you know what love is?"

Penny's face twisted into something he had never seen before. It looked she was in agonizing pain.

"I... I feel hurt. Hurt I cannot see his face," she said clutching her chest, "I have no heart but my chest hurts. I feel... sick to a stomach that isn't there. I feel anxious like I will never see him again. The way he looked at me... the fluttering in my body... It's so real. I do not feel like it's all fake. I'm not alive but I cannot deny this."

George's face softened.

"If I can't leave here... let me go. I... I did what I needed too."

Penny turned around looking down at the ocean.

"Maybe those feelings aren't my own... I can't tell you but it hurts me. I want to cry. Sob into my hands and feel sorry for myself. The main feeling that I couldn't explain until a few weeks ago..."

She turned slowly towards her father with an angry expression on her sweet, innocent face.

"I feel trapped."


	19. Break Free

George stared at his daughter's bedroom door from the living room. He knew there was no way they would allow him to let Penny go free. There was no point in trying to convince them she should be free. Her erratic behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone.

His mind flashed back to his sister. George never told anyone about the few times Phlox had tried taking her own life. She had become so sick but... She had become violent and angry as her life neared the end. She was angry she was a prisoner of her own body.

 _Everything is replaying again. Her soul... Is still trapped. What do I do? What can I do?_

The answer didn't come to his mind.

His eyes flickered over to his living room window. It was dark outside. It was hard to tell what would be out there waiting. Would Penny try running or try jumping again? The way she described everything she felt was the way anyone would feel. She missed this man named Roman.

 _She refused to tell me anything about him. She was so defensive when it came to him. I wonder if... He's a bad guy? Or if he much older than her appearance is?_

X

X

Penny sat on her bed. She was going through her photos. Most of them were of her and Ruby.

 _I wonder if I should tel her goodbye. She had been a true friend for the longest time._

She threw the photos into her desk drawer.

 _I think... I think I'm ready to go. Even as I jumped I had some doubts when I did it. I doubted that I should do it... but it feels right. I don't think I can make it anymore like this._

Penny clutched her chest. She wished the feeling would go away. A few tears ran down her cheeks.

Maybe those angry feelings weren't all hers but she couldn't deny them. She couldn't deny she felt them too. They had been in her mind for a while. She wondered if what she was feeling was death. Death of her soul. Death of the ability to ignore the problems growing inside of her.

She felt numb.

 _Goodbye._

Penny got up and slipped on her shoes. She didn't need to leave a note. Her father knew exactly how she felt. She didn't leave anything uncovered.. She didn't leave any doubts behind. She had told her father how she felt. He could explain it to whoever he wanted.

Penny had wondered if he had purposely left her alone. Maybe he left her alone to sneak off or he couldn't deal with the situation. It wouldn't be the first time he had to deal with it. She could finally put her and Phlox at peace.

She lifted the window and climbed out of the house. She closed the window and studied her surroundings. It looked like no one was around on patrol. She smiled to herself and hopped of the roof landing as softly as she could.

She made her way past the storage building when a weird feeling overcame her. Penny stumbled and dropped to her knees. Immense pain hit her head and she inhaled sharply. She never had to breathe at all but why would she do that now.

Penny grabbed at her chest like she was having a heart attack. Something hit her and she felt something pooling on her skin. It was wet and smelled salty. Was... was she actually sweating? This feeling she had... Was her body trying to stop her or was she having a panic attack?

Her vision started to spot.

 _What is going on?_

Penny pulled on her hair trying to make sense of what was happening to her.

 _I'm breaking free!_

Penny jolted from the voice in her head.

 _I knew as he told me I couldn't be free. No matter if he saved me by putting me into a body that was fake... I knew it wouldn't work. I told him he was delusional._

"Ph-Phlox?"

 _I can't be here. I will leave like I wanted. He trapped me in... in that machine. Now I want to do what I want!_

Penny felt like someone shoved her in the back of her own mind, taking over her body. She not longer could feel the ground under her feet or the wind on her skin.

"I won't feel pain anymore."

Penny wasn't speaking but her mouth was moving. She couldn't speak for herself anymore. Her body had been hijacked by the owner of the soul that had fueled her body. Her eyes darted around frantically trying to make sense of what was going on.

Penny watched as the buildings passed by and the darkness was getting closer. She could see the leaves on the trees moving. She knew where she was... She was on the edge of Atlas at the ocean. She saw the watery, dark depths she had wanted to fall into earlier.

Now...

panic had set in.

"I lived this long. I lived trapped in a sick body... A weird machine and now an android that couldn't be free. I need my freedom."

She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She wanted to cry.

"It wasn't your life to begin with."

Penny stopped her rapid thoughts.

"I had that feeling of freedom... He set us free but they brought us back."

Penny couldn't think.

"She set us free."

Penny's mind flickered to the villain duo.

"They were so different. Different from Ruby. I am not a bad person. I just want to be free. Is that so hard to ask?"

Penny felt tears on her face but they weren't her own. It was years and years of repressed emotion for her. She wanted to be free. Penny's mind eased off. All she could think... Be free then.

"Thank you," the voice whispered.

Penny felt her arms spread and she felt her body drop through the air.

 _Death awaits me. I've waited forever to take his hand. What life was I living waiting for someone to free me when the person who claimed to love me most couldn't do it._

"You're right."

She could feel her heavy body picked up speed. It was miles to the surface of the ocean but it was ok. She only needed to wait a few more minutes.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Penny looked around when she felt something blow past her.

"What are you doing?!"

"I could ask you the same!"

Penny saw Neo's bright pink eye. She wanted to scream her name but she couldn't.

"You don't sound like Penny."

Neo pulled out her parasol and pointed it downward.

"I am not that... I-

"Phlox then."

The fire power from her parasol was unbelievable. It shot them back into the air at lightning speed. Neo was relaxed and she screamed.

"Got you!"

Penny broke free and screamed.

"ROMAN!"

"Penny? That doesn't sound like you."

"You got her?!"

It was Junior's voice.

"Yea! Neo told me everything."

Penny's head jerked upward.

"What?"

Her own voice sounded fuzzy.

"I know why you couldn't tell me and honestly, how can I be mad at you?" he said.

It was hard her to see his face. He looked like... like he had been crying.

"Just let me go."

Roman bit his lip.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?!" the voice screamed.

"Phlox, if you think jumping will make things better... It won't. If you still feel like jumping to your death... then I'm going with you."

"What?"

"I can't live without Penny."

"I'm not alive!"

Roman's face softened but his eyes were serious.

"I don't care."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Roman jerked them into the helicopter with all the strength he had. Penny's body was really heavy. Neo slammed the down shut and locked it. They looked down at Penny who was angry and twisted in her thinking.

"I'm not alive! You were freaked out!" the voice said.

It was clicking between the two that lived inside of that artificial body. Roman grabbed her face firmly so she would stare into his eyes.

"You're right. I did hurt you. I... I had no expected it. I'm not mad. Neo didn't want to betray your trust. She broke it because she wanted to save you. We wanted to save you from the prison you hated so much."

Tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Penny. I may not understand everything but... I'm willing to try."

Penny started bawling. She was back to herself at the surface.

"ROMAN!" she screeched and threw her arms around his neck almost breaking it as she pulled him down to hug him.

X

X

~Months Later~

George sat in his living flipping channels. He had one month left from his suspension. He honestly didn't care to go back.

Everything had fallen apart almost seven months ago and he lost his only connection to his sister and the loving daughter he had created. The Atlas Military had scraped the ocean as well as they could looking for Penny. George had to tell them of every single horrible detail of his daughter's suicidal confession.

No one had said anything to him for weeks. He got emails and letters. George was heartbroken but... at least his sister could rest. He had no idea if Penny was the one speaking how she felt or _her._

He knew the dangers of forcing a drained soul into something to preserve it. He knew what the side effects would be. He knew everything except the fact Penny hid everything from him. She hid it so well...

George jumped when he heard the mail slot open on his door. A few letters landed on the ground. In the small pile was a pastel blue envelope. He frowned wondering what it was. He got up and grabbed the papers off the floor. The envelope had nothing on it but his name and address.

He ripped it open to see a birthday card. He had totally forgotten it was his birthday. Things had happened so fast then nothing happened. He days were blurs and he never kept track. He never looked at his scroll and even in emails on the computer he ignored the date.

George's ability to keep things neat faltered with the disappearance of his daughter. He flipped the card open. His eyes widened and he almost drops the card.

 _Happy Birthday Father!_

 _Come meet us later tonight, ok? Remember the docks you always took me too when I was learning everything? I know it's broken now... but I'll see you around seven tonight._

 _Love you always_

George walked through his empty house to the bathroom. He didn't know if it was some cruel joke played by someone or it may not be but he was going to go. If there was a chance he could see her one more time... He had to make sure Penny was ok.

X

X

George flew to the docks on one of abandoned beaches outside of Atlas's control. He always thought the ocean was the best thing for someone to relax to from hearing the waves. He wasn't sure if it worked with Penny but she always said she appreciated the gesture. He squinted seeing three figures standing on the broken docks.

"Penny?"

He got closer.

"Penny?!"

One of the figures turned around.

"Father!"

Penny ran up to him hugging him. He looked back at the duo standing behind her. He recognized the man as Roman Torchwick. He was a known criminal but he hadn't heard anything about him lately. The other was a women with pink and brown hair but he had no idea who she was.

"I want to see you every birthday, is that ok?" Penny asked.

"Of course!"

They stood there for a while in silence.

"Where have you been? I thought you..." George trailed off.

Penny turned to the two people with her.

"I came close again but... They saved me."

They sat around for twenty five minutes while Penny filled him in about her life but she never revealed where she had been living. George couldn't help but feel sad knowing it would be another year before he would see her again but... She was still being hunted down by Atlas Military.

"Honey, I think it's time to," Roman said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Penny apologized as she stood up.

George stood up next to her. She hugged him again but she didn't want to let go.

"Sorry... I missed you so much."

"I miss you too. I miss you so much my child."

Penny's eyes watered up. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"How do you feel Penny?" he asked quietly smoothing down her hair.

"I feel free."

 _~The End~_

 _ **I didn't know when or how I would end this. Of course the original idea to end it was not like this but I'm glad all the same! I had the thought Roman and Neo would've went to infiltrate the base themselves to get her. I never had intention of making Penny suicidal but I had to think everything she felt was overwhelming and new considering she hadn't been dealing with feeling for most her life.**_

 _ **Even though Penny x Roman wasn't a ship I ever thought of I found it cute and the lack of fan art hurts lol but oh well.**_

 _ **I hope you guys have a good day! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
